


Tailored For You

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Because they're hell, Breaking and Entering, Dates, Dating, Eventual Sexual Content, F/F, F/F Smut, F/M, F/M Smut, Fashion Designer!Gabriel, Fem!Sam, Femslash, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gabrielle is 34, Glittering People's Houses, I apologize for two chapters already, Illegal Activities, Intern!Sam, Lawyer!Dick Roman, M/M, M/M Smut, Mea Maxima Culpa, Oral Sex, Prior Gabriel/Crowley, Samantha is 19 slash 20, Tailor!Gabriel, Tailor!Lucifer, background megstiel, discovering sexuality, fem!Gabriel, mechanic!Dean, secret admirers, student!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gabrielle Novak almost had it all. She has a successful tailor shop that she started up with her best friend; she is well-liked amongst her peers; she's starting her own fashion line. But she's missing a sexual companion. Crowley, while good in bed and not a bad match, doesn't make her a priority- no man has.So it's not a coincidence when Samantha Winchester walked into her shop for an internship interview. Right?Or was this the universe's way of saying 'We tailored something for you?'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaticKeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticKeith/gifts).



> SO THIS IS FOR THE AMAZING @decaffeinatedbluebirdjellyfish. He had asked for Femslash Sabriel with background Ducifer, where Gabrielle is in her mid 30's and discovers her sexuality through Samantha. And so here it is! Here you are, my friend. <3
> 
> I'm going to try to post a chapter a week.

“Thanks for stopping by!” Gabrielle waved as she bade her guests goodbye. “Don’t forget, bridge is at my brother Cassie’s place this week.”

Fergus Crowley snorted and kissed Gabrielle’s cheek on his way out, the last of her guests to leave. “Dinner Thursday?” he asked softly. 

“I can’t, I’m working late Thursday,” Gabrielle pouted playfully, fixing Crowley’s smooth suit. “What about coffee Wednesday morning?” 

“Can’t, love, I’ve got a business meeting at 8 AM that day,” Crowley said. He kissed her other cheek. “You be a good girl for me now, Gabrielle.” 

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Crowley’s ass. “On your way out, Mister,” she teased. 

He jumped and winked at her. “Ta for the wine, darling. I’m sure I’ll make good use of it.” 

“You better,” she teased right back before he waved and made his way to the car. 

Once she closed the door, Gabrielle sighed and shook her head. What was she doing with Crowley? He didn’t appreciate her. He didn’t care for her the same way that she cared for him. And she knew that. So what was she doing? Settling? 

Goddammit, Gabrielle Novak shouldn’t  _ have  _ to settle. She was an intelligent, witty woman, still fairly young at 34 but also old enough to know how the world works. 

She had long, golden hair that caught the sun and her eyes were like looking through sunlit whiskey. She was on the petite, stocky side, and enjoyed dressing in bright colors that showed off her fun size, something that made her stand out from the background of Milton & Novak’s Clothing Emporium, a tailor shop that specializes in men’s and women’s clothes that she started up with her best friend from college, Lucifer Milton. He ran the male half off the shop and she ran the women’s while she also started working on her own clothing line. 

So why wasn’t she getting the man she deserved in her age group? Granted, Crowley was a  _ little  _ older than she was -- he was 44 -- but she still counted that. And he  _ still  _ wasn’t appreciative of her. 

Maybe she’d be better off looking at men in their early twenties. They would treat her right. Or at least she’d hope. Or maybe men in their sixties? Go the golddigger route?

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the clock. She should get to bed. She had an early meeting followed by an interview for an intern. She was going to need everything in her arsenal to do what she needed to do tomorrow. And that included sleep.

 

“Morning, Gabe,” Lucifer said, looking at his business partner and best friend. “Sorry I missed wine night, I plan on being at bridge on Wednesday.” 

“It’s at Cassie’s place,” Gabrielle said, looking at her best friend, who was in simple black slacks and a white button down rolled up to his elbows. “What was going on last night?” 

Lucifer sighed. “Michael was trying to hook me up with someone,” he admitted.

“Blind date?” she asked sympathetically, handing him a cup of coffee.

“Mhm. I nearly threw my entire plate of spaghetti into his face,” he admitted. 

Gabrielle giggled. “Good job, Luce,” she said. “Well, we missed you.” 

“How was it?” Lucifer asked, taking his coffee and sipping it. 

“It went like usual. Lots of gossip and inane chatter,” Gabrielle shrugged. “Crowley showed.” 

Lucifer growled low in his throat. “He doesn’t appreciate you, you know that right?” he asked as he set down his coffee and picked up the lint roller to go over the sleeves of the store display mannequin. 

“I know,” Gabrielle sighed. “Still, he’s shown more than the past few men.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “Just go sleep around a bit, Gabby, and you’ll be fine,” he said. 

“It’s not as easy for a woman in her 30’s to go sleep around than it is for a man in his 30’s, Luce,” Gabrielle snorted indelicately. 

Lucifer shrugged. “You can try. Anyways, we have a meeting with Mr. Roman to go over the contracts in twenty minutes and then you have that interview with. . .” He looked at the palm of his hand, where he had scribbled the name of the hopeful interviewee, “Samantha Winchester at eleven.” 

Gabrielle nodded. “Alright, sounds good.” She picked up another lint roller and began getting the lint off the dress in the display windows. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Roman and Gabrielle have ideas. Lucifer does not approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I shall do two chapters because of who I am as a person. Also it'll be easier plot wise :p

The meeting with Mr. Roman (“Call me Dick, Mr. Milton, Miss Novak”) went as well as could be expected -- in fact, better. In order to make sure that the contracts were negotiated in the best interests of Milton & Novak, Gabrielle made sure to turn up the notch on the flirting and batting her eyelashes. It was a dirty trick, using her feminine wiles in order to get what she wanted, but she couldn’t help it. Dick Roman  _ was  _ an attractive man in their age group and he was  _ definitely  _ attracted to her. 

The contract was negotiated in short order, both Lucifer and Gabrielle thankful that they’d both taken business law and clerked for business lawyers in their undergrad days; they knew what they were doing just as well as Dick. The contract was signed and Lucifer was standing the moment that he signed the document.

“Gabrielle, Dick,” he said, inclining his head respectfully, “I must get going. I have an appointment to fit a young man for his wedding tux.” 

“Of course,” Dick Roman said with a smile. “Go get ‘em, tiger.” 

Lucifer pursed his lips and gave a slight eye roll to his best friend, who mockingly rolled her eyes back and looked more at Dick. 

“Say, Miss Novak,” Dick began to say. 

“Call me Gabrielle, Dick,” Gabrielle murmured prettily. “If we’re going to be on a first name basis.” 

“Oh, I’d like to be more on a first name basis with you,” Dick said with a wink. “Coffee on Wednesday morning, say around noon?” 

“I think I could work that into my schedule,” Gabrielle purred. She picked up a pen and leaned over, showing off her assets as she scrawled her name and phone number across Dick Roman’s hand with a wink. “Call or text if you want to get together before Wednesday.” 

Dick Roman smirked. “I appreciate a woman who is forward like you, Gabrielle,” he said. 

She fluttered her eyelashes at him. “I’m sure a man of your station  _ would  _ appreciate a woman such as myself,” she said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to prepare an interview.” 

“Of course, don’t let me take anymore of your time,” Dick said, both of them standing. He allowed her to exit the office first and they walked into the main shop, where Lucifer was already hard at work tailoring a tux. 

“So, please, mail me a copy of the contract for our files,” Gabrielle said as she opened the door. 

“Of course, Gabrielle,” Dick Roman said as he winked at her. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Gabrielle waved goodbye before closing the door and gazing at Lucifer, who was regarding her with a raised brow. 

“What?” she asked innocently. 

“You’re flirting with  _ Dick Roman _ ?” Lucifer asked, mildly scandalized. 

“Hey, he’s interested. Maybe he’ll be different,” Gabrielle said with a shrug. “I’ve got a coffee date on Wednesday with him.” 

Lucifer mimed vomiting. “Seriously, Gabby, Dick Roman?” he repeated. 

“Hey, we got the contract negotiated  _ better  _ than we expected AND I might actually get laid,” Gabrielle defended. 

Lucifer considered this information before sighing. “I am  _ not  _ buying you vodka if he hurts you,” he warned. 

“Sure you won’t,” Gabrielle smirked. Both she and Lucifer knew that was a big, fat lie. “Excuse me, I’m going to go get ready to interview Samantha.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha's interview with Gabrielle. Dean and Lucifer also get to know each other.

At eleven on the dot, a man and a young woman entered the shop. The man was about Lucifer’s height, with dark blond/light brown hair and with green eyes that looked like they were plucked out of an Oscar Wilde work. He was dressed in jeans, boots, and a couple of flannel shirts layered over on top of each other, despite it being almost 80 degrees out. 

The girl had long chestnut colored hair and an eye color Gabrielle couldn’t pin down, but that were warm and inviting. She was wearing a simple dark forest green dress that had a V-neck and hit mid shin. On her feet were dark brown booties that made Gabrielle nod in approval. She knew how to dress. Excellent. 

“Hello, welcome to Milton & Novak,” Lucifer said warmly. “Do you have an appointment?” 

“Kinda,” the man said. “You see, my sister--” 

“Dean,” the woman said, rolling her eyes. She smiled politely at Lucifer, who was obviously looking at the man. “Don’t mind my brother. I’m Samantha Winchester. I’m here about an interview with Gabrielle Novak?” 

Gabrielle looked up at Samantha from the bolt of fabric she was cutting and smiled warmly. “That’d be me, sunshine. I’m Gabrielle.” She walked over and held out her hand to shake. “That’s Lucifer, my business partner.” 

Samantha nodded, looking over at the bolt of fabric. “Is that. . . a bolt of raw silk?” she asked. 

“It is,” Gabrielle said, impressed. She looked up at Samantha. Christ, the girl was  _ tall,  _ almost as tall as her brother. “Shall we go back to my office? We can leave your brother with Lucifer, as long as Lucifer doesn’t have an appointment?” 

Lucifer smiled, still looking at Dean, who was also looking at Lucifer. “Oh, I think I have an appointment,” he said dryly. 

_ “Lucifer, _ ” Gabrielle hissed. “Please use the bathroom responsibly, or  _ you’re  _ cleaning it up.” 

Lucifer flushed and coughed. “Of course, Gabrielle.” 

Gabrielle smiled and placed a hand on the small of Samantha’s back and guided her to the office. “Ignore my business partner,” she said with an eyeroll. “He’s always on the hunt for some young thing.” 

Samantha laughed. “Lucky for him-- Dean’s always preferred older men. But neither you or him look that old,” she said. 

“We’re 34, kiddo,” Gabrielle said, sitting Samantha down in front of her desk, which was covered in folders and dress designs. Groaning, she began to straighten her desk up, trying to find Samantha’s resume while she was at it. 

Samantha picked one of the sketches up, purely on impulse, and studied the design. Gabrielle looked at the one that Samantha had picked up and made a face. “I don’t like that one,” she admitted. “There’s something wrong with it.” 

“Is this for the fall/winter collection?” Samantha asked politely. 

“It is,” Gabriell confirmed. “I’ve been meaning to redo it, but I just haven’t had the time. It’s an atrocious design, I have no clue why I thought it’d work.” 

Samantha picked up a pencil and started working on it. Gabrielle stared for a moment, then shrugged and continued to straighten up her desk. Good way to judge how the kid would cope in the fashion world, in any case. 

“There,” Samantha said with satisfaction. “That looks better.” 

Gabrielle looked at the sketch. It had been completely transformed with just a few erased lines and some extra embellishments. 

“Well I’ll be damned, Sammy-girl,” Gabrielle breathed. The girl knew what she was doing. 

Samantha gave her a look that simply said  _ no.  _ “It’s  _ Samantha. _ Or Sam,” she said primly. 

“Of course, Samshine,” Gabrielle said, sitting down on the other side of her desk and finding Samantha’s resume. “Now, it says here you’re still in college. How old are you?” 

Samantha cocked her head to the side. “I turn 20 in the spring,” she said. 

“You’re a. . . sophomore in college?” Gabrielle asked with a raised brow. 

Samantha nodded. “That’s right.” 

“How come you’re so interested in an internship now?” she asked, leaning back in her seat. 

“I want to have experience under my belt,” Samantha explained. “Nowadays, a lot of fashion places won’t take anyone who has less than three years of experience, internships included. It’s getting more and more competitive out there, and I want to be on top.” 

Gabrielle nodded. She observed the fixed sketch again. “Do you have a sketchbook or a portfolio I can see?” 

“Yeah,” Samantha said. She produced a simple, thick, black sketchbook with  _ Samantha Winchester  _ written in delicate cursive on the front and handed it over to Gabrielle. 

Gabrielle took the black sketchbook and opened it up to flip through it. There were sketches upon sketches, with small fabric swatches next to them, taped or glued in with comments about the fabrics and why she chose them. The designs were simple, professional looking, but with a tiny bit of flair. Classic, yet trendy. 

Gabrielle was impressed. “How many years of work is in this sketchbook?” she asked. 

“Umm. . . three years? I got it for Christmas my junior year of high school,” Samantha said. “Things have gotten better, over the years. Drawing skills and the like.” 

Gabrielle could see that; things  _ did  _ get better, sketch by sketch. Samantha learned quickly. 

“How do you get inspiration?” Gabrielle asked. 

Samantha shrugged. “Observation, I guess. Or sometimes I’ll see something online and think ‘that’s cute, but what if  _ this  _ happened instead of this?’ Just a thought process, really.” 

Gabrielle nodded, returning her gaze to Samantha’s sketchpad. She’s seen thirteen other candidates and none of them had the spark, imagination, or intuition that Samantha was obviously displaying. “How organized are you?” she asked. 

“Very,” Samantha said. “I color code everything and I bullet journal every day so I can stay on track.” 

Gabrielle nodded. She was certain she had found her intern. “And do you have a reliable way of getting here?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Samantha said. 

“Don’t call me that,” Gabrielle laughed. “You can call me Gabrielle.” 

Samantha smiled beautifully, and Gabrielle smiled back.  _ Why can’t men have dimples like she does? _

 

“Kid sister?” 

Dean turned and looked at Lucifer Milton, the other owner of Milton & Novak, and nodded. “Yeah. She’s four years younger.” 

“Must be hard, being the older brother,” Lucifer remarked. 

“Gabrielle’s not your kid sister?” Dean asked in surprise. 

Lucifer laughed. “Hell no. Gabrielle’s just my best friend from college. I’m the youngest of my family -- there’s just me and Michael, my older brother. He’s off in New York, being a fancy schmancy lawyer for rich schmucks.” 

Dean laughed with Lucifer. “And you’re a tailor,” he replied. 

“That’s right,” Lucifer said, straightening out a tux on a display mannequin. He peeked around the shoulder of it as he rolled the lint roller over it. “Are you a. . . construction worker?” 

“Me?” Dean asked. “No, just a regular old mechanic. Well, maybe not ‘regular’. I specialize in classic restorations.” 

“That’s wicked,” Lucifer marveled. “I’ve got an appreciation for classic cars, even got one of my own, and I know what’s all under the hood and such, but I don’t know how to fix one. Tried learning how to do mechanic stuff, but never could get the hang of it.” 

Dean grinned. “You’ve got a classic car?” he asked. 

“Sure do. ‘63 Pontiac Firebird, cherry red finish. Half her guts are factory originals,” Lucifer beamed. “She’s my pride and joy, besides this store.” 

“Dude,” Dean whistled. “She sounds gorgeous. I’ve got a black ‘67 Chevy Impala myself. She’s my Baby.” 

Lucifer’s eyes went round and his mouth dropped into an ‘O’. “Can I see her?” 

“Sure, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Dean grinned. 

“Of course,” Lucifer said, completely ignoring the innuendo. 

Dean chuckled to himself and beckoned Lucifer to follow him out into the street. 

Lucifer followed Dean out of the store and looked down at the street to where the Impala sat, sleek and glimmering in the sunlight. “Oh she’s  _ beautiful, _ ” he breathed. He laid a reverent hand on her trunk and gently ran it along the back. “This is a work of art.” 

Dean nodded, puffing out his chest proudly. “Where’s yours?” 

“This way,” Lucifer said, pointing to a little side street. “I don’t like parking her on the main street -- too much of a chance of her paint getting scratched or just general accidents.” He lead them down the side street where the shiny red car was, in her glory. “Careful, I just cleaned her.” 

“Dude,” Dean’s voice was breathless. “This is a gorgeous car. You take good care of her.” 

“Thank you,” Lucifer replied with a smile. He checked his watch and smiled at Dean. “I think your sister got the job. So far she hasn’t run out in tears yet.” 

“Is Gabrielle that hard to work with?” Dean asked curiously as they walked back into the shop. 

“If you claim that you know what you’re doing and it turns out you don’t,” Lucifer explained. He pointed to the bolt of raw silk that Samantha had pointed out earlier. “Raw silk is one of the ways Gabrielle tests potential interns. It’s rougher than the silk that we typically think of when we hear the words -- you wouldn’t want pajamas out of these, in my opinion.” 

Dean nodded. “Makes sense that there would be two types of silk,” he said. 

“Most people don’t know that there is. Raw silk isn’t as popular as it once was, but Gabrielle likes the texture of it for blouses and pencil skirts,” Lucifer shrugged. “The last girl that Gabrielle interviewed told her that there was no such thing as raw silk, and instead said it was raw cotton.” 

Dean furrowed his brows. “Why does that just sound. . . weird?” he asked. 

“Because it is,” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes. “Gabrielle tore her a new one and the poor thing left in tears. Best part was she was about to graduate with her degree in fashion design and needed the internship in order to get that diploma.” 

Dean whistled lowly. “Someone spent too much time with their legs spread,” he muttered. He turned red as he realized how that came out. “I mean--” 

Lucifer raised his hand to stop Dean and shook his head, grinning. “Dude, I said the  _ same thing  _ when Gabrielle told me what happened,” he said. “Gabrielle threw a bow tie at me for it.” 

Dean laughed. “Sammy would’ve said ‘Dean’, and thrown me a face similar to this.” He did his best attempt at his sister’s bitch face. 

“I know that look!” Lucifer said gleefully. “Gabrielle has one that’s similar, except her’s contains a fake smile to go with it.”

During their conversation, the two men were drifting closer to each other. Dean gestured at Lucifer’s clothes. “How can you stand to wear something like this all the time?” 

“You mean nice button down, blazer, slacks, dress shoes?” Lucifer asked. He gave a one shoulder shrug as he walked around Dean to grab his straightpins. “I guess knowing I can go home and be naked after I’m done here helps.” His eyes widened and a faint blush crossed over his pale skin. “I-I didn’t mean to say that, I’m sorry,” he said hurriedly. 

Dean waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it, dude,” he said, staunchly trying not to think of the handsome older man in front of him lounging on a couch naked. 

Luckily, Samantha and Gabrielle came out of the office then, Samantha hugging her sketchbook close to her. Dean snickered to himself at the height difference between the two of them, but he was happier to see the ear to ear smile that his little sister was wearing. 

“She starts on Wednesday,” Gabrielle beamed. 

Lucifer stuck his hand out to shake Samantha’s. “Congratulations, Gabrielle didn’t scare you off,” he teased. 

“Thank you, Mr. Milton,” Samantha said honestly, eagerly even. 

“Call me Lucifer,” Lucifer said. “Mr. Milton is my stick-up-the-ass brother.” 

Samantha laughed. “Can we go get food now, Dean?” She asked. 

“Sure, Sammy,” Dean grinned. 

“It’s  _ Samantha, _ ” Samantha insisted as they walked out. 

Lucifer sighed softly. 

“He’s got your motor running, doesn’t he?” Gabrielle asked shrewdly. 

“He’s got a ‘67 Chevy Impala,” Lucifer grinned. “And he does classic restorations.” 

“Oh God, another car nerd,” Gabrielle groaned. “Why don’t you just use Grindr like every other healthy gay male?” 

Lucifer mimed gagging. “Sure, Gabby, if I wanted a one night stand with a healthy side of an STI,” he said dryly. 

“Just a suggestion,” Gabrielle shrugged. “You can take it or leave it.” 

“Leaving it, thanks,” Lucifer shuddered. “If I want random hook ups, I’ll go back to the bars. You can’t deny he’s handsome.” 

“No, not at all,” Gabrielle agreed. “He’s a stunner, that one. I bet you want to get between those bowlegs real bad.” 

Lucifer flushed and shrugged. “Can’t blame a man for wanting that,” he said. 

“Or a woman,” Gabrielle shrugged back. “Too young for me.” 

“He’s twenty three with the maturity of myself and you combined when we get devious and has a steady job,” Lucifer shot back. 

“Hey, not bad,” Gabrielle smirked. “You could honestly do a lot worse.” 

“Thanks, Gabby,” Lucifer grumbled. “Nice to know you have my back.” 

“And your front,” Gabrielle teased with a cheeky grin. “Do I have any appointments coming up?” 

Lucifer looked at the assignment book where he usually kept track of everything. “Um, no. You’re clear.” 

“Good. I’ll be in the office, sketching,” Gabrielle said. 

“Sounds good,” Lucifer said almost absently. 

Smiling, Gabrielle made her way to the office. Closing the door behind her, she opened up her own sketchpad and began working on a new design. She had new ideas, and with the winter fashion shows coming up, she needed to work quick.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha starts work at Milton & Novak, and Gabrielle goes on a date with Dick Roman

Samantha started bright and early on Wednesday morning. Gabrielle had texted her that morning to get her and Lucifer coffee and their coffee orders, also telling Samantha to ‘get something for herself’, curious as to what Samantha would get. 

“Alright, good morning,” Samantha said brightly as she came into the room. “Lucifer, I got you a simple black coffee, dark roast. Gabrielle, here’s your iced latte with extra sugar and the sweetest flavoring that they had.” 

“What’s your poison?” Lucifer asked, motioning to the third cup as he took his coffee and sipped it. 

“Triple red eye,” Samantha said brightly, handing Gabrielle her coffee with a small smile. Gabrielle returned it as well as a raised brow. 

“I’m a bit of a coffee addict, and this really gets me going in the morning,” Samantha explained with a shrug. “Gabrielle, may I see your planner? I want to reorganize it for the next three weeks.” She held up a new planner with a grin. “Time to get organized!” 

Gabrielle sighed with a smile. “Of course.” She led Samantha back into the office, where Samantha would be spending most of her time, and tugged out her planner, an absolute mess of one. Samantha made a face and shook her head as she opened it up to that day’s date, as well as the new one. 

Gabrielle whistled lowly. “You weren’t kidding when you said you were into bullet journaling,” she said. 

Samantha blushed softly and smiled warmly at Gabrielle. “Pretty, clean planners make for better organizational skills,” she said. “Besides, it helps make the task fun.” 

Gabrielle nodded. “Alright, Samboree, I’ve got a date at 12:30 with our lawyer, Mr. Roman. Come out and let me know at 12:15?” 

“Of course, Gabrielle,” Samantha said with a smile. “And it’s Samantha.” 

Gabrielle smiled and headed out into the storefront, helping Lucifer get the mannequins show ready and making sure that their needles were sharp and their measuring tapes were ready for the tailoring. 

The morning went by quickly. Gabrielle had a wedding party to tailor at 9, and it took nearly three hours to get what needed to be altered for the bride’s dress, four bridesmaids’ dresses, the maid of honor’s dress, two flower girl dresses, and the dress for the mother of the bride. 

Right at 12:15, Samantha came out of the office, smiling brightly. “Gabrielle, your date with Mr. Roman is at 12:30, and you told me to come out at 12:15.”   
“That I did, Samajam,” Gabrielle said brightly, straightening out her white suit with a splash of hot pink as her blouse. She ducked into the bathroom with her purse and touched up her lashes with mascara and reapplied a high shine glossy hot pink lipstick. Smacking her lips and blowing a kiss, she holstered her purse onto her shoulder and gave a wave at her intern and best friend. “TTFN, ta-ta for now!” she called playfully as she hit the streets in her sky high nude heels and on her way to her favorite coffee shop. 

 

“Mr. Roman,” Gabrielle said, finding Dick Roman in line. Today his suit was a rich royal blue, with a tie to match. He really  _ was  _ a handsome man. 

“Please, Gabrielle,” he said, shaking her hand and bringing her in for a hug. “Dick.” 

Gabrielle leaned in for the hug and smiled warmly up at him. He smiled back. It was a bit of a creepy smile, for sure, but then again, Lucifer could be creepy when he smiled. She shrugged it off. 

“How has the office been?” she asked as they stood in line together. 

“Superb,” he said. “It’s a very exciting world, contracts. And there’s three main rules you have to follow for proper negotiation.” 

“Oh?” Gabrielle hummed. “And what are those three rules?” 

“First one is bring breath mints,” Dick said with a smile. “No one wants to know by smell that you had the most garlic at the lunch table that day.” 

Gabrielle laughed. “You have a point,” she said, “although those don’t always work. If Luce has garlic, it doesn’t matter how many times he brushes his teeth, you can still smell the garlic for days afterwards.” 

Dick chuckled. “Granted, it’s not foolproof, but it’s still a good one,” he said. “The second rule is to get it in writing.” 

“Isn’t that the first rule of law school? Make sure it’s in writing?” Gabrielle hummed. 

“It pretty much is,” Dick agreed, “but first impressions are slightly more important, hence why breath mints take precedence.” 

“Makes sense,” Gabrielle shrugged. “And rule number three?” 

“Have a backup plan in case they decide to screw you over,” Dick nodded before smiling at the barista. “Hi, Miss. I’ll take a large dark roast hot coffee, black like my soul, and whatever the little lady wants.” 

Gabrielle flashed him a bright smile before looking at the barista. “Can I get a large iced coffee with strawberry flavoring, milk, and extra sugar?” 

“Would you like whipped cream on that, miss?” the barista asked. 

“By the All Father, yes,” Gabrielle breathed. 

She laughed and marked it down before looking up at Dick. “That’ll be $6.38,” she said brightly. 

Dick handed her a crisp ten dollar bill and waited for his change. 

“And what name should we call out for the order?” she asked in a sunny tone. 

“Dick,” Dick replied, giving her a smile. 

She giggled and wrote it down and Gabrielle and Dick went off to the side to find a table to wait for their order. 

“So you studied law in college?” Dick asked as they took their seats. 

“Not a lot of it, and it was mostly business law,” Gabrielle said with a smile. “I knew I wanted to open my own business and I wanted to make sure I had a well rounded background. It’s how I met Lucifer, actually.” 

Dick nodded. “A law class?” 

Gabrielle nodded. “Yes, contract law to be precise.” She laughed, remembering. “I caught him writing a Dominant-submissive contract in the middle of class. The next time he caught me writing a demon deal contract. A friendship was born.” 

“So there’s nothing between the handsome Mr. Milton and yourself?” Dick asked. 

Gabrielle laughed happily. “Oh, no. Absolutely not. Luci’s been gay as hell since he was a teen. We bat for the same team. A marriage between us wouldn’t work out anyways.” She batted her lashes at Dick. “I don’t go for assholes.” 

Dick smiled and leaned across the table to take Gabrielle’s hand. A thrill ran through her from the seemingly flirtatious contact. “That’s very good news to hear. I don’t think that I’m an asshole.” 

“Only time will tell, I guess,” Gabrielle laughed. 

“So tell me, Gabrielle,” Dick said, squeezing her hand. “Why is a beautiful young thing like yourself still single?” 

Gabrielle sighed and shrugged. “I just haven’t found a man appreciative of me yet,” she explained. 

“Well, that’s a damn shame,” Dick said. “Don’t worry, I won’t be like that.” 

Gabrielle smiled and squeezed his hand. 

Just then, their order was called and Dick got up to retrieve it. While he was gone, Gabrielle pulled out her phone. 

Three texts. First one was from Lucifer. 

_ Hope your date with *eggplant emoji* is going well.  _

Gabrielle chuckled and replied back with the thumbs up emoji. 

The second text was from Samantha. 

_ Don’t forget that you have an appointment to alter a young woman’s suit @ 2, Gabrielle. -Samantha  _

Gabrielle smiled and fired another text off.  _ Thank you for the reminder, Samantha. I’ll be sure to be in by 1:45.  _

The third text was from Castiel, Gabrielle’s younger brother. 

_ Gabrielle, this is a reminder that Mother’s birthday is this weekend. Please try to remember to give her a call on Saturday. Preferably before bridge. -Castiel  _

Gabrielle sighed and pocketed her phone as Dick smiled at her and handed her her coffee. “Here you go,” he said. 

“Thank you,” she said sincerely before starting to drink the overly sugary beverage. “So, what got you into contract law?” Gabrielle asked. 

“The purity and the simplicity of it, if I’m honest,” Dick said, leaning back in his chair to sip his coffee. “And the fact that the tiniest clause can make or break a company-- or a person.” 

“And you’ve seen all sorts of contracts?” Gabrielle asked. 

“Sure have,” Dick said. “I even had a case last week where my client was in court due to a break in contract for a Dominant-Submissive relationship.” 

“Really?” Gabrielle asked, leaning in. Law always fascinated her. It was her second love, after fashion. “Can you tell me about it without giving away your client?” 

Dick smiled. It was apparent that he was eager to show off. “Well, my client is the Submissive in the relationship,” he said. “And recently his Dominant wasn’t. . . the kindest to him. It breached a clause in the contract. So he’s suing him over it.”

“What went wrong?” Gabrielle asked, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“From what I could tell, the Dominant wasn’t keeping up on the aftercare portion and had often let the Submissive drop,” Dick explained. “Do I. . .?” 

Gabrielle laughed. “No, you don’t need to explain that to me,” she said warmly. “I know about that sort of thing -- I was a bit more wild in my youth. Still wild, but not as much.” 

“Yes, I’ve noticed that you mentioned the All-Father,” Dick said. 

“I follow the old Norse religion,” Gabrielle mentioned. She rolled the sleeve up of her suit jacket to reveal what looked like a rune. “Loki’s the main god that I follow, but I do acknowledge everyone else, including the All-Father.” She smiled. “Kind of hard not to.” 

“And what, exactly, is that symbol?” he asked. 

“It’s the symbol of Loki, the intertwined snakes,” Gabrielle explained. 

“And what exactly is Loki?” Dick asked, taking another sip of coffee. 

“The Norse Trickster god,” Gabrielle grinned. “A bit shallow and only cares about his self-preservation but, all in all, a good god. Bit hedonistic, if tales be true.” 

Dick gave a nod and another smile. “And how long have you followed the old gods?” he asked. 

“Fourteen or so years,” Gabrielle shrugged. “Christianity didn’t agree with me.” 

“I take it you were brought up religiously,” Dick surmised. 

“Yep,” Gabrielle said. “I’m named after the Messenger, and I’ve got a younger brother named Castiel.” 

Dick raised a brow. “The. . . angel of Thursday?” he questioned. 

“Yep,” Gabrielle confirmed. “Neither of us really follow Christianity anymore. I’m of the Norse faith, and little Cassie’s gone more spiritual and nearly hippie. And of course, Mother likes him better because he’s married.” She made a face. 

“Mom thinks you’re being too picky?” Dick asked sympathetically. 

Gabrielle nodded. “Cassie met his wife in college, Meg,” he said. “Two dates and the kiddos were in love. They married three years ago.” 

Dick nodded again and stretched. 

“What about you?” Gabrielle asked. “Any brothers or sisters?”

Dick shook his head. “No, I grew up as an only child in a privileged family,” he said. “Conservative beliefs, most of which I carry through.” 

Gabrielle nodded. “Which ones didn’t you carry through?” she asked. 

“Well, my parents still believe that a woman’s place is at home, child rearing and keeping the home intact and the bed warm,” Dick said almost dismissively. “But I disagree. Women are a severely underutilized work force member, and it’s a shame that many people think women should stay at home.” 

“It really is,” Gabrielle agreed. “So you think women can do the job just as well as men.” 

“In most situations,” Dick explained. “There’s no getting around biology. Men are just simply stronger than women.” 

“That I’ll agree to, mostly,” Gabrielle agreed. 

“There are, of course, some exceptions,” Dick said. “But for the most part, blue collar work is no place for a woman. But that’s just my opinion.” 

Gabrielle nodded, before changing the topic. 

All in all, she was liking Dick Roman so far. He even walked her back to the front of Milton & Novak, where she saw Lucifer patiently sewing the inseam of a tux he was creating. 

“I had a good time today,” Gabrielle said honestly. 

“I did too, Gabrielle,” Dick said. “Tell you what. Next time, we go out for dinner. I’ll have my secretary call you with the best time and date to get together.” 

“That would be perfect,” Gabrielle smiled. 

“I hope you like Italian,” Dick smiled back. The creepy factor could be overlooked. 

“I love Italian,” Gabrielle purred. “Let me know?” 

“Of course.” He leaned in and placed a gentlemanly kiss on her cheek. “Have a good rest of the day, Gabrielle.” 

Gabrielle smiled and impishly kissed his cheek back. “Thank you, Dick,” she said. “Now, I should be getting in. I’ll be having a client coming in for alterations soon.” 

“Of course.” Dick smiled and waved before starting to walk off. 

Gabrielle beamed and entered the shop again, casting a glare at Lucifer who was miming gagging into the nearby garbage can. “Would you knock it off?” she asked plaintively. “It wouldn’t be a bad thing if I dated Dick Roman, now would it?” 

“He looks like he wants to tie you up and eat you with a side of fava beans and Chianti,” Lucifer said dismissively. “ _ Especially  _ when he smiles. Don’t you agree, Samantha?” 

Samantha had come out of the office, probably to greet Gabrielle, and her eyes went wide. “Huh?” 

“Dick Roman,” Lucifer clarified. “Doesn’t he look creepy?” 

“He doesn’t, stop watching too many Anthony Hopkins movies before bed,” Gabrielle chided, but she was curious as to see what Samantha’s answer was. 

“Oh! Well, he’s not someone I’d go after,” Samantha admitted. “But each to their own. By the way, Lucifer,” she pulled out an index card and handed it to Lucifer. “This is from my brother.” 

Lucifer smiled and stuck his tongue out at Gabrielle. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Samantha. “Did you go to class, Sammich?” 

Samantha huffed. “It’s  _ Samantha. _ But yes. And then I came back. By the way, I’ve updated your calendar all the way to the holidays.” She handed Gabrielle the new planner with a bright smile. 

Gabrielle took it and opened it up, seeing how much more organized everything was and how colorful. Everything was neat and crisp, in Samantha’s neat yet large handwriting, and she smiled up at the younger woman. “This is beautiful, Samstar.” 

Samantha blushed at the compliment while rolling her eyes at the impulsive nickname. “Thank you, Gabrielle,” she said warmly. She checked her watch. “And your two o’clock appointment is about to come in.” 

Gabrielle grinned. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Samantha smiled. “I’m going to be in the office, working on homework if you need me.” 

“Of course,” Gabrielle smiled back. 

Life was looking up. The business was doing well, she was dating someone who seemed to appreciate her, and she had a very competent intern as her secretary.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle starts receiving gifts from a secret admirer

It was about two weeks later when Gabrielle started getting things from a secret admirer. 

The first one was a bouquet of pink roses, laying in front of Milton & Novak, with nothing more than a simple card attached to it. 

Gabrielle was first to the shop that morning, and she picked up the bundle of roses, smiling. Pink roses were her favorite. She plucked the card out, making a mental note to have Samantha type up a thank you for whomever sent them, unless it was Dick who sent them. Then she would. 

However, there was no name on the card, or anything that could identify who it came from. All it said was: 

_ Gabrielle -- hope that these roses find you in good spirits and bring you much joy. -S/A _

Gabrielle frowned.  _ Secret admirer?  _ She thought as she unlocked the door to the shop and headed in. Who would be giving her flowers? Not Crowley -- Crowley preferred to purchase expensive bottles of wine and whiskey and delicate lingerie. She knew it wasn’t Dick -- he preferred grandiose gestures in person, and she saw him just last night. So who could it be? 

Deciding she could figure out who sent the flowers later, she found a vase and placed them on her sewing table. Today she was clear of appointments, needing to get her designs sewed and at the very least on mannequins before the fashion show. 

Lucifer showed up next, his bedhead still in place but otherwise looking very neat in a dark blue suit with a light blue button down and no tie. 

“Rough night?” Gabrielle asked, easing her foot off the pedal of her sewing machine. 

“You could say that,” Lucifer mumbled. He saw the vase of roses on the table and he gave a raised brow. “Who sent roses?” 

“A secret admirer,” Gabrielle said. She passed the card over to Lucifer when he came over. 

He read the card and inspected it before shrugging. “I assume it’s not Dick?” he asked. 

“Dick would’ve given them to me in person,” Gabrielle said with a smile. “Where’s Samtall?” 

Lucifer snorted. “Would it kill you to call her by her name?” he asked. “And I would assume that she would be in class. She has class on Thursday mornings. She’ll be in by ten.” 

Gabrielle nodded and checked the time. “So in about half an hour,” she said. 

Lucifer nodded, preparing the lint roller for a new day. “With coffee,” he added. 

“Good,” Gabrielle sighed. 

“So are you and Dick a  _ thing  _ yet?” Lucifer asked as he began to run the lint roller over the suit he had made the day before, picking up any stray threads that had been left behind. 

“You know I don’t decide if someone’s my boyfriend or not until  _ after  _ I’ve slept with them,” Gabrielle scowled. “Sexual chemistry is just as important as in person chemistry.” 

“You mean, ‘can they eat a pussy like they eat at the buffet’,” Lucifer said crudely. 

Gabrielle picked up her stress ball that was in the shape of Loki’s helmet and threw it at Lucifer, who caught it as he laughed maniacally. 

“Your face is  _ red as fuck, _ ” he wheezed. 

“Why are you such a crude person?” Gabrielle sighed, opening her hand to catch the flying helmet. 

“Because I’m a dick,” Lucifer shrugged. “Not as big of a dick as Dick, but hey.” He shrugged. “Although, I am  _ fairly  _ certain that I’m bigger than he is.” 

Gabrielle scowled. “It’s not the size of the boat, you perv,” she said. “It’s the motion of the ocean and how the captain handles the helm.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I have yet to have a man complain about how I handle my cock,” he said, “they’re too busy moaning and writhing in pleasure as I--” 

“Good morning Lucifer, Gabrielle,” Samantha said, entering the shop with three coffees and a large backpack. Today she was dressed wearing black lace up booties, dark wash blue jeans, and a black-and-white plaid shirt that had a belt just underneath her breasts. “How are you?” 

Lucifer turned dark red and didn’t answer. 

Samantha ignored the fact that Lucifer was blushing. “One black dark roast coffee,” she said, handing Lucifer his coffee, “One pumpkin spice iced latte with extra sugar and two shots of espresso.” She handed Gabrielle her coffee before noticing the roses on the desk. “Oh my Lord, these are  _ beautiful, _ ” she breathed. “Did your boyfriend or girlfriend get you these?” 

Gabrielle shook her head. “Secret admirer,” she said. Then she backtracked. “Did you. . .?” 

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Samantha said, blushing as she took a sip of her triple red eye. “I just. . . I don’t like to make assumptions about someone’s sexual orientation. Comes with the territory.” 

“Territory?” Gabrielle repeated, a little dumbfounded. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Gabby, she’s saying that she’s not straight, you idiot.” 

“Oh. . . Oh!” Gabrielle flushed. “Do you mind if I ask?” 

“I’m bi,” Samantha admitted. “Same as Dean. Dean, in a way, doesn’t care if you’re male or female -- if he’s attracted to you, he’s attracted. Me? I’m. . .” she flushed and scuffed her toes across the floor. “I’m more attracted to women. I like men fine and all but. . . there’s just something about being with a woman.” 

Gabrielle nodded, not able to relate. “I can’t relate, Samarama, but you know that you’re welcome no matter what,” she said. 

Samantha nodded, beaming brightly through her blushing. “Thank you, Gabrielle.” She took another drink of coffee. “I’ll be in the office, doing some sketching,” she said. “Holler if you need me?” 

“Of course,” Gabrielle said, smirking at her best friend. 

“Yeah, will do,” Lucifer said distractedly, looking down at his own immaculate planner to see what appointments he had today. 

Samantha waved as she tossed the cup carrier into the trash and went into the office. 

Gabrielle waited until Samantha had closed the door before looking at Lucifer. “You were saying?” 

“Shut up,” Lucifer mumbled. “Forget I was saying anything about fucking.” 

“Somehow, I don’t think I’m going to,” Gabrielle grinned. “Well, I’m sure if I slept with you, I’d find something to complain about.”

Lucifer snorted. “Gabby,” he said as he looked at her. “I love you, but if I was straight or bi or even pan, we’d never work out.” 

“We wouldn’t,” she agreed. “Which is probably why we’re such great friends.” 

“Probably,” Lucifer conceded. “Alright, silence. I need to find the bolt of heather grey wool. Someone wants a suit in this color.” 

Gabrielle blinked. “An entire wool suit?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Lucifer confirmed. 

“Do they plan on working in Alaska?” Gabrielle asked. 

“Northern part of Maine,” Lucifer said. “And what part of silence did you not get?” 

Gabrielle smirked and fell silent, the only sounds in the shop being the whir of the sewing machine and Lucifer’s swearing. 

 

The next gift from Gabrielle’s secret admirer came that Friday, in the form of a large bag of sour gummi worms. She had beamed happily, laughing at the note. 

_ Gabrielle -- you’re too sweet sometimes. Have a little sour. -S/A _

She was eating them idly when Lucifer came in an hour later, shaking his head out from the rain and scowling in distaste at the rain on his black blazer. 

“Did you forget your umbrella again?” she asked, looking up from the inspirational quote that Samantha had drawn on that day’s page of her new planner. 

“It’s broken,” Lucifer grumbled. “Useless piece of shit.” 

Gabrielle snorted and waved the bag of candy at her best friend. “Want one?” 

“What are they?” Lucifer asked, shrugging out of his blazer and hanging it up on the coat rack. 

“It’s sour gummi worms,” Gabrielle replied.

“You bought sour gummi worms for your breakfast?” Lucifer laughed, rolling up the sleeves of his white button down. 

Gabrielle laughed, stretching and adjusting her bandage dress. “Nope, gift from my secret admirer,” she said, shaking the bag at him. 

Lucifer plunged his hand in and pulled out a large fistful of gummi worms. “How big is that bag?” he asked as he popped one in his mouth. 

Gabrielle checked the size. “Five pounds.” 

“Your secret admirer has what seems to be a rather large crush on you,” Lucifer grinned, eating another few gummi worms.

“Apparently,” Gabrielle said dryly. “So, what’s on your agenda?” 

“Three suits for homecoming at 3,” Lucifer drawled. “And I have to finish that grey wool suit by 5, the man’s coming around by then for a fitting. You?” 

Gabrielle looked down at her planner. “Umm. . . . wedding party at noon,” she said. “And that’s it.” 

Lucifer snorted. “Lucky you.” 

“Hey, I have four more pieces to make for the fall/winter collection,” Gabrielle groaned. “And I have models coming in for the fittings in two weeks.” 

“Is Samantha going to be one of your models?” Lucifer asked. 

“If she wants,” Gabrielle shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind. She is very modelesque.” 

Lucifer nodded in agreement with a smile. 

Samantha appeared then, the wide brim hat barely keeping her dry. Her hair had been curled and she was wearing a black button down with a long, thick black skirt. She wore flats today, which Gabrielle was thankful for. She hated craning her neck up further on the days Samantha wore heels that made her six and a half feet tall. 

“Hello,” Samantha said with a beaming grin. “I’ve got coffee!” 

“Oh, good, gimme,” Lucifer said, making grabby hands for the coffee. 

“What do we say?” Samantha teased, keeping the carrier out of Lucifer’s reach. 

“Please?” Lucifer asked, batting his lashes. 

“There we go,” Samantha said, handing Lucifer his coffee. “Have you called Dean?” 

“No,” Lucifer said hastily, swiping his coffee and taking long sips. 

Samantha snorted in amusement before handing Gabrielle her coffee. 

“Thanks, Sammich,” Gabrielle said. “Want gummi worms?” 

Samantha crinkled her nose and shook her head. “I’m good. I’m not a big sweet fan.” 

Lucifer snorted. “Yeah. Dean says she’s a health freak,” he offered.

“I thought you said you hadn’t called Dean?” Samantha asked slyly. 

Gabrielle snickered as Lucifer turned pink. “I haven’t.” 

“But you’ve talked with him?” Samantha asked. 

“You said called,” Lucifer said. “You never asked if he and I have texted, emailed, Snapchatted, and/or Skyped.” 

Samantha rolled her eyes. “Are you  _ sure  _ you’re not a lawyer?” she asked. 

Lucifer shrugged. “I clerked for a law firm,” he admitted. “I picked up a few tricks.” 

Gabrielle laughed. “You really should’ve become a lawyer,” she said. 

Lucifer shook his head. “And have to be polite and be in the public eye and not sew?” he asked. “No, thank you. Besides, lawyers who are openly gay aren’t. . . very welcomed into the community.” 

Samantha laughed warmly. “I’m still sure you would’ve made a fine criminal attorney,” she said. 

Lucifer smiled. “Thank you,” he said. 

“Of course.” Samantha turned her attention back to Gabrielle. “Gabrielle, I’ll be in your office, I have a test to study for.” 

“Of course,” Gabrielle said. “Enjoy, Sammy.” 

“Only Dean gets to call me that,” Samantha said, but it was said with a kind of resignation before she sashayed off. 

“So, what have you and Dean been talking about?” Gabrielle asked. 

“Not gossiping with  _ you _ about your intern’s hot older brother,” Lucifer said, brandishing a lint roller at Gabrielle. “At least, not while she’s here.” 

Gabrielle raised a brow. “Why not?” 

Her best friend sighed. “Because, I don’t need Samantha carrying home what I’ve been saying to Dean. It’d be embarrassing.” 

Gabrielle smirked. “You need to be embarrassed, you’ve gotten too prideful,” she teased. “But, hey, I know you. You’re not going to budge.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and went back to working on getting rid of lint from the mannequins. 

Gabrielle smiled and returned to her sketch. She needed to figure out what color to make this skirt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most extravagant secret admirer gift yet.

It was about two weeks later, the day after Gabrielle had to fit fourteen models, Samantha included, that she got another gift from her secret admirer. 

They had to close down Milton & Novak for the fitting, and Gabrielle misplaced her tape measure, straight pins, and fabric marker so many times, even with Lucifer helping. She was so tired, she just wanted to sink into her tub with a glass of wine and flip through bad television when she got home, but instead she had to talk with Dick about their upcoming date that weekend and then Castiel called to tell her that their mom was thinking about arranging a date for Gabrielle when they went out for their parents’ fortieth wedding anniversary in a month. 

All in all, Gabrielle wanted to just soak. 

So it was a surprise to her when she arrived at Milton & Novak the next day to find a small basket sitting on the stoop, wrapped in cellophane and with a large, obnoxiously colored neon orange ribbon. 

Gabrielle couldn’t help but smile as she picked up the basket, the contents within covered in bright hot pink and lime green tissue paper. She unlocked the door and entered the shop, humming softly. 

Upon opening the cellophane, she picked up the small card. 

_ Gabrielle -- Here’s a little relaxation basket for you -- you’ve earned it! Your Secret Admirer _

Gabrielle beamed and dived into the basket, pulling out about six different bath bombs, all different scents but scents Gabrielle has in her perfumes. Lavender, lily of the valley, rose, jasmine. The only one she didn’t have in perfume form, or had even thought of the scent for, was pomegranate. She made a mental note to look up what the benefits of the scent of pomegranate were before going back to the basket. 

Next, she pulled out a bottle of red wine. It was a Pinot Noir, not a cheap one either, and Gabrielle whistled. She liked Pinot Noir, it was a sweet red wine and she did have a sweet tooth. 

_ So whoever is my secret admirer is over the age of twenty-one, _ she thought absently as she set the wine down and went on to discover more of her presents inside the basket. 

There was a bottle of lotion in the scent of jasmine and lilies, as well as a bottle of perfume. A neon pink paddle hair brush for her long golden hair that read “BOSS LADY” in black across the back. Gabrielle snorted at that but couldn’t help but give the brush a good run through of her hair. 

There was also a bottle of hot pink glittery nail polish , with a clear top coat to go with it. Gabrielle took a look at the brand. “Fun Laquer?” she asked out loud. She knew nail polish as well -- not as well as clothes, but enough to know that Fun Laquer was a fairly expensive indie brand. Shrugging, she dived back into the basket. 

There were vanilla scented candles, almost reminding Gabrielle of Samantha’s favorite coffee flavor, and a black sleep mask that read “Bitch Out!” in bold white letters. Gabrielle laughed and finally pulled out several bars of rich, dark chocolate in different brands. She saw a few German and Swiss brands as well as some American. 

“Wow. . .” she said as she looked at the mess on her desk. 

“Wow what?” Lucifer asked, entering the shop just then. He walked up behind Gabrielle and whistled at her haul. “Holy fuck. If this is how Dick Roman treats his lovers then I want dick from Dick.” 

Gabrielle shook her head. “It’s from my secret admirer,” she told him. “Not from Dick.” 

“Wow,” Lucifer breathed. “Can I have one of the chocolates?” 

“If it’s American,” Gabrielle said. 

“Dammit,” Lucifer swore. “I was eyeing the Milka.” 

“You keep your grubby gay hands off my Milka,” Gabrielle said, swatting his hands playfully. “Speaking of getting dick--” 

“No, I haven’t asked Dean out on a date yet,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Why are you obsessed with me getting laid?” 

“When was the  _ last  _ time you got laid?” Gabrielle asked. 

Lucifer thought, shrugging out of his overcoat. “I think my last fuck was with Gad,” he admitted. 

“It’s been three years already?” Gabrielle asked incredulously. “Damn. You haven’t gotten laid since you were thirty?” 

“Fuck off,” Lucifer said grumpily. 

Gabrielle smirked. “Yeah, you need to get fucked. Pronto.” 

Samantha came up the stairs just then, carrying coffee and looking exhausted. “Here’s coffee!” she said, still brightly. 

“Kiddo, you look like death warmed over,” Lucifer mentioned, taking his coffee from Samantha. “What’s up?” 

Samantha rolled out her shoulders. “Dean got hit late last night,” she admitted. “He’s stable and all, accepting visitors.” 

“Samshine, why are you here?” Gabrielle asked, walking around her desk in concern.

“Stowing my crap and working?” Samantha said. “He’s fine. He just broke his arm and got a concussion and Benny’s with him.” 

“Who’s Benny?” Lucifer asked immediately, barely able to keep the jealousness out of his voice. 

Samantha hid a smile. “Benny’s Dean’s best friend from high school,” she said. “And totally not into him. Benny married his high school sweetheart Andrea after graduation.” 

“Oh.” Lucifer’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “Okay. Good.” 

Gabrielle and Samantha looked at each other with twin smirks. “I’m going to go work on my sketches,” Samantha said. “Gabrielle, you good here?” 

“Sure thing, Sammallama,” Gabrielle grinned. 

Samantha rolled her eyes and looked at Lucifer. “I think Dean wouldn’t mind a phone call or text from you,” she said casually as she walked off, stopping when she saw the relaxation basket spread out over Gabrielle’s desk. “Wow,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Gabrielle said with a laugh. 

“Someone appreciates you,” Samantha said. 

“I guess you could say that,” Gabrielle grinned. This was probably one of the most thoughtful gifts she’d ever received, and she couldn’t help but beam. 

“You’re very lucky to have such a caring boyfriend,” Samantha said. 

Was it Gabrielle’s imagination, or did that sound painful for Samantha to say? 

Either way, Samantha had already disappeared into the office before Gabrielle could tell her that this wasn’t from Dick and Dick wasn’t her boyfriend. 

Gabrielle looked at Lucifer, who was already texting someone. 

“Let’s get some work done,” Gabrielle said cheerfully as she carefully packed everything back up into the basket. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer said absently, sending his message and pocketing his phone. “Let’s earn our keep for once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can buy the nail polish that Gabrielle received here: https://www.livelovepolish.com/products/fun-lacquer-cosmopolitan-nail-polish-midnight-in-manhattan-collection


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Gabrielle have some adult time. Gabrielle is not pleased with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> So, one, this chapter has porn in it. So fair warning. 
> 
> Two, you know how in the tags I said "I apologize?" This chapter (and the one following it) is the reason why I apologize.

“I had a great time tonight, Dick,” Gabrielle said as they walked out to where they were supposed to meet with the valet. She curled her hand around Dick’s bicep as they walked. The cool autumn breeze brushed against her stocking clad legs. 

“I did too, Gabrielle,” Dick said, resting a hand on top of hers as they walked. He gave a warm smile to the valet. 

“Right away, Mr. Roman,” the valet said, hurrying off to find Dick’s car. 

Dick smiled and turned to wrap Gabrielle in his arms. “Want to come over?” he asked softly. 

Gabrielle smiled coyly. “Why, Mr. Roman,” she purred, batting her lashes up at him. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Over the past couple of weeks, the conversations between Dick and Gabrielle had become raunchier and raunchier, a couple of them hijacked by Lucifer, who was still bitter about the idea of Gabrielle dating Dick Roman. They even had an ongoing bet on whether or not Dick would be good in the sack. 

Dick smiled his somewhat creepy smile as the valet smoothly drove the car up to the standing couple. 

“There you are, Mr. Roman, Miss Novak,” the valet said cheerfully as he got out of the driver’s seat, adjusting it slightly so Dick could get in easier. “Have a good night.” 

“Oh, we will,” Dick promised with a wink as he opened the car door for Gabrielle. Both the valet and Gabrielle blushed and Gabrielle swatted at Dick’s hand playfully. 

“Behave,” she admonished with a wink of her own. 

Dick gave a low chuckle and closed the door behind her. 

The ride back to Dick’s lavish penthouse suite was tense with crackling tension and took entirely too long, in Gabrielle’s opinion.  _ Finally,  _ she might have a man who’s halfway decent in bed and cared about her and her needs. Honestly, Crowley wasn’t too bad, but it had been too long since Crowley made her a priority in his life. 

They arrived and allowed the valet there (“Good evening, Mr. Roman, miss”) to take the car away before they were hurrying towards the elevator of the opulent apartment building. One month’s rent probably cost what it did for her and Lucifer to buy their little shop, Gabrielle estimated. Why she was estimating a thing like that now was beyond her. Maybe to serve as a distraction so she didn’t jump Dick in the parking lot. 

Dick pressed the button for the top floor and as the door closed behind them, Gabrielle hauled him to her by the dark blue tie he was wearing. Dick bumped into her, but Gabrielle didn’t care as she reached up and brought Dick’s face down closer to her -- why did she have to go for tall men? -- and kissed him deeply. 

Dick’s lips were warm and caressed in a soothing lip balm, and Gabrielle could still taste the after dinner chocolate mint thing from the restaurant on his lips as she deepened it, closing her eyes and keeping him close. His warm hands landed on the curve of her hips, tugging her closer to him. 

Gabrielle wound her arms around Dick’s neck and held him close as he backed her into the wall of the elevator and wedged a knee between her thighs, letting her rock down on his thigh.

The elevator dinged all too soon, and Dick reluctantly broke the kiss with Gabrielle, giving her that lopsided smile. 

“Give me a raincheck for, say, four minutes?” he asked as he patted his pockets to look for his keys. 

Gabrielle tossed her bangs out of her face with a flick of her head and nodded. “Make it three,” she breathed. 

Dick hurried out of the elevator, Gabrielle tight on his heels as he found his keys and hurried to open the door to his apartment. 

Gabrielle didn’t have the time to admire the simple, modern way that Dick had decorated his living room or kitchen, for she found the door to the bedroom. Grabbing him by his tie again, she dragged him to the bedroom and opened it. 

The room was sparsely decorated, yet there was a certain kind of warmth in it as she tugged him toward the bed and pushed him down onto it. 

“I really like it when a woman goes for what she wants,” Dick said, sitting up to take off his jacket and tie. 

Gabrielle smirked as she kicked off her heels and reached behind her to undo her zipper. “Well,” she purred. “I’m exactly that kind of woman.” 

Tie and jacket off, Dick began unbuttoning his shirt as Gabrielle unzipped her dress slowly, letting the cap sleeves caress down her upper arms and sag at the waist. Finished unzipping, she slowly slipped out of it, revealing a hot pink silk padded bra and matching panties as the dress pooled around her ankles. 

“Beautiful,” Dick praised as he stood up to undo his belt and slacks, his movements fast and hurried. 

Gabrielle stepped out of her dress and padded over silently across the room to slow Dick’s hands. “We’ve got all the time in the world, handsome,” she purred, her nimble fingers deftly undoing his belt for him as his hands came to rest on her hips again, warm skin against heated flesh. “Enjoy the ride, Dick.” 

Dick smirked and trailed his fingers along the waistband of the panties she was wearing, dipping them inside. “Of course,” he murmured lowly. 

Gabrielle smirked and pushed his slacks, belt, and silk boxers down to the floor, leaving Dick in a pool of his clothes and black socks. 

They fell into the bed, kissing and touching one another as Gabrielle softly rolled her hips against his cock, the silk caressing against his cock and making him groan. 

Smirking, Gabrielle slid down the length his body and observed the throbbing cock underneath of her. It was of an average size, but as she had so crudely pointed out several weeks ago, size didn’t matter. Licking her lips, she looked up at him innocently. “You’re clean, right?” she asked sweetly. 

“As of yesterday, yes,” he said with a smile. 

“Good,” Gabrielle purred. “That means I don’t have to worry about anything when I do this.” And with that, she swallowed him down.

Dick gasped, then moaned as Gabrielle sucked lightly on the length, allowing the salty precum to swirl around on her tongue. There was a pleasant sort of taste to it, not as salty as some other men she’d slept with, and the average size of it made it very easy to deepthroat and swallow around the head. 

Dick’s hand landed on her neatly done hair, gripping where the clip was softly and she moaned, flicking her eyes to observe his eyes closed in pleasure, his lips pink and swollen from kissing and biting. He was chanting her name like a prayer, and Gabrielle smirked around his length as she bobbed her head. 

She pulled off briefly, taking her time to lick the crown of his head, and smirked. “Want me to stop?” she asked innocently. 

“God no, please don’t,” Dick whined. 

Gabrielle smirked and returned to her task, swallowing Dick back down easily as she fell back into the rhythm. 

_ At least I found someone who appreciates my dick sucking skills, _ she thought as she groaned around his cock. 

She felt herself choke unexpectedly, as Dick’s cock swelled and then deflated quickly as he began to release. She attempted to swallow as quickly as she could, but the salty, slightly sour taste wasn’t about to be avoided, and she licked around his cock, cleaning it off. She then pulled off and licked her lips with a raised eyebrow to Dick, who gave a sheepish shrug. 

“It’s been a while,” he admitted. “And the last woman I slept with wasn’t nearly as good as you.” 

“Fair,” Gabrielle said, drawing herself up and laying down beside him, rolling out her neck. She wasn’t expecting for Dick to roll over on top of her, kissing her warmly. 

“Wha?” she murmured against his lips. 

“We’re not done, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Well, I am.” He gave a one shouldered sheepish shrug again. “But, you’re not.” 

Gabrielle gave him a confused look. 

“It’s time for yours. Quid pro quo, my dear.” He gave her another lopsided smirk and crawled down the length of her body. His hands caressed up her sides to her back, unhooking the bra expertly. 

“Oh. . .” Gabrielle trailed off before her breath hitched in a gasp as his warm, wet mouth encircled around a suddenly exposed nipple. She felt him smirk against her skin as he gave it a few gentle sucks, stiffening the soft pink bud into something hard, red, and wet. His hand reached up and grasped her other breast, squeezing it gently. It seemed to fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. His other hand traveled down to where the edge of her panties, dipping it down between the soft fabric and her warm skin and ran his fingers through the soft gold curls. Moisture rushed to meet the rough flesh, making Dick hum in a mixture of satisfaction and intrigue around her nipple. “It’s been a while for you, hasn’t it?” he murmured as he pulled off the breast with a loud pop.

Gabrielle moaned and looked at him hazily. “Too many close calls with razors and wax,” she murmured. “I’ve just learned to embrace it.” 

Dick smirked. “I’ve always kind of liked it,” he admitted, his other hand sliding down to join the first in their quest to freeing Gabrielle of her panties. The hand already inside curved and Gabrielle gasped at the first touch of keyboard-made calloused fingertips touching her core. 

“Eager,” Dick remarked with a smirk as he rubbed the pad of his middle finger up and down the insides of her folds, gently working her open. 

“Mmm,” Gabrielle moaned in reply, rocking her hips down and into his hand.

The hand not currently opening her up started sliding the silk panties down off her supple rear and legs, drawing them down to her knees. It stopped briefly, waiting for Gabrielle to bend her knees. She did so, moaning as the motion made the tip of Dick’s finger slide into her just a little bit, as if it sucked him in.

Once the panties were by her ankles, Gabrielle removed one foot from its place and used the other to kick them off into parts unknown as Dick stared down at her hungrily. 

“Like what you see?” Gabrielle purred, tilting her head back in pleasure. 

“Most definitely,” Dick murmured. He moved backwards, wrapping his hands around her waist as he laid his torso on the bed, his face level with her core. All she saw for a brief moment was Dick wagging his eyebrows in a lascivious manner before she couldn’t watch him anymore, her head thrown back as the barest touch of Dick’s tongue caressing her labia. 

Dick groaned, whether from hearing the moan that she had emitted at the first touch to her most intimate place or from the tangy taste of her juices, she didn’t know. And she didn’t care. Just as long as he didn’t stop. She could definitely orgasm like this. If Dick knew what he was doing. 

A few more moments passed by of soft little licks in a somewhat rhythmic pattern, about half a millimeter from her clit, and she withheld a groan as she felt her head fall back to the soft pillows underneath. 

He was doing the ‘trace the alphabet with his tongue’ trick that she learned back in college that actually doesn’t fucking work -- and it was one of the few sex things that both she and Lucifer agreed on. The only time she ever remembered it working is when the foreign exchange student Dmitri Krushnic had performed the Russian alphabet on her during a Halloween orgy. 

_ Well,  _ she thought as she felt Dick slowly trace the letter  _ J  _ with his tongue, hat included,  _ it has been a few years.  _

But then again, Dick wasn’t even on the money with where he was supposed to be. She felt gentle little whispers of licks, if he was doing a downstroke or a sideways motion, merely ghosts of pleasure, but it wasn’t  _ on  _ it. 

“Dick,” she groaned, propping herself up on her elbows. Hopefully Dick was the kind of man who took direction well. 

“Hmm?” Dick asked, licking his lips. 

She pointed up. “Up, just a hair,” she said. 

Dick smiled and leaned back in to lick her again. “Right here?” 

“Just a little more,” Gabrielle encouraged, giving a moan as his tongue actually made contact. 

Dick traced the letter  _ M  _ directly on her clit, causing her to moan. 

“I think I’m good now,” he said cheekily before going back and tracing the  _ M  _ over and over again, directly on her clit. 

Gabrielle moaned and rocked her hips into his mouth, encouraging him, but deep down feeling disappointed as she didn’t feel as close to the brink as she thought she did. Sighing, she resigned herself to the possibility of faking her orgasm, just to get her to sleep tonight. The morning could always be better. 

She made her toes curl into the bed, her breathing pick up pace as she moaned out Dick’s name a couple of times in whispery pants before she gave a cry, releasing all the tension in her body and slumping to the bed, feeling mostly unsatisfied. But she was determined. It had been a while for the both of them. 

Dick stopped once she laid still, and he crawled up beside her and pulled the covers over them. “Need anything?” 

“Not right now,” Gabrielle mumbled. “Wait. My phone. I promised Lucifer I’d check in and let him know if I made it home.” 

Dick nodded and got out of bed to retrieve her phone from her purse, which had been discarded at the door of the bedroom. He stopped by the nightstand, smirking as he noticed Gabrielle watching him in his naked glory, and handed her the phone and a spare charger. 

“Thank you,” she said, leaning up for a soft kiss as she plugged the charger into her phone. 

“Sleep well,” Dick murmured, crawling back into bed, back facing her. 

_ Not a cuddler, then, _ she thought as she plugged the charger into the wall and typing her lock code in. 

Two messages from Lucifer. 

_ Hope you’re having a good time with *eggplant emoji* _

_ Are you coming home? _

She sighed as she typed out a message. 

_ At Dick’s. Batting zero atm. Well, not quite zero. Maybe .5.  _

It was no surprise that Lucifer replied back almost immediately. 

_ Ouch. Dick’s dick not up to being dicked?  _

Gabrielle withheld her laughter as she typed her response. 

_ He went off early and no, he cannot eat pussy.  _

_ Damn shame. Well, maybe actual fornication will be better.  _

_ That’s what I’m hoping. What time’s my earliest appointment tomorrow?  _

_ Not even until 2.  _

_ Thank Gefjon. I’m going to sleep.  _

_ Get better dick from Dick.  _

_ Enough with the dick jokes- we know you’re gay.  _

_ *eggplant emoji* *angel emoji* _

Rolling her eyes, Gabrielle nestled down into the soft covers and fell asleep. 

 

Morning came far too quickly for both of them, as Dick’s alarm clock blared them to wakefulness at 5 A.M. 

“How do you get up at this ungodly hour?” Gabrielle mumbled as Dick reached up to smack at his clock. 

“It’s an acquired taste, especially if you want to be super successful,” Dick said, smiling as he looked at her sleepily. “And it helps when there’s a gorgeous woman in my bed with me.” 

Gabrielle purred at the compliment and stretched in the bed. “I don’t know how you could leave this bed,” she admitted, looking up at him. The bed, honestly, had been the best part about the sex the night before. It was like sleeping on a cloud. 

Dick smiled and slid in closer to her, pressing his nude and interested body against hers. “Can I tempt you into a round two?” he asked. 

“Mm, I suppose you can,” Gabrielle teased, kissing him warmly again as he clambered back on top of her. 

“Good,” Dick murmured, kissing her back as he cupped the back of her head and settled between her spreading legs. 

Gabrielle felt herself melt into the bed as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, pressing her naked flesh against his. Her fingers wound themselves in the short, dark hair and gave a gentle tug as Dick reached down to adjust himself to guide into her warm core. 

Gabrielle wasn’t surprised that this morning didn’t hold any foreplay. Nor did she mind; she had always been one of those women who didn’t need much to get aroused in the mornings, and feeling Dick slide into her heat made her moan, gripping his hair tighter as she undulated her hips. 

Dick rested once he had slid his length inside of her, both of them breathing heavily as they kissed and held each other close. 

_ This is nice; maybe he’s just not good at the foreplay stuff, _ Gabrielle thought as she kissed down Dick’s neck, latching her teeth onto the sensitive skin. She delighted in the way he moaned his surprised pleasure and she hummed lowly. 

Dick, however, was about to prove her wrong. Very wrong. 

He waited until she had finished leaving her mark on his neck before leering down at her. “Ready?” he asked. 

“Sure,” she purred, stretching in his bed, offering herself up to him. 

Dick smirked before he leaned in and bit down on her neck. Gabrielle gasped and moaned before crying out in confusion as Dick began jackhammering into her. His body weight kept her pinned; all she could do was hold on for dear life. 

She loved hard and fast sex, she really did, but. . .  _ build up to it!  _ Sheesh. It was like Dick went to the School of Fuckboyology. No foreplay, she could live with. But just using her like a hole right off the bat? Not cool. 

She couldn’t deny that the drag and slide of his cock inside of her wasn’t unpleasant -- but there was a slight pain and she whined softly, before moaning loudly as she felt him flood her womb. 

_ Crap.  _ She forgot about birth control. Completely. 

It had really been too long since she’s gotten laid. 

They laid there, panting heavily before Dick hoisted himself up and smiled down at her. “Best way to start the morning!” he declared. 

“Yeah,” Gabrielle chuckled weakly. She touched the mark that she left on his neck and smirked. At least  _ one  _ thing went right on this escapade. 

“I’d love to stay and lounge with you,” he said, leaning in to kiss her sweetly, “but I have to get showered and dressed. Big client coming in today.” 

“Of course,” Gabrielle hummed. “I might sleep a little longer, if that’s alright?” 

“Of course,” Dick said, pulling out of her before getting out. “I’ll wake you before I leave, and I’ll make sure there’s breakfast for you.” 

Gabrielle smiled lazily before curling up to go back to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. 
> 
> So, very sorry. 
> 
> *passes the brain bleach around*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle deals with the fall out of dicking Dick

Dick woke her up about two hours later, dressed in a navy blue suit, white shirt, and navy blue tie, murmuring that there was breakfast in the kitchen, and to help herself to the bathroom. She murmured and kissed him back and wished him a good day at work before she watched him leave. 

Her phone vibrated then and she groaned, looking at it. 

It was Lucifer. 

_ Hope someone got some morning nookie.  _

Gabrielle sighed and lounged in the bed, keeping the sheets tucked neatly around her as she replied.  _ I did.  _

_ And? _

_ You win.  _

_ Awesome.  _

_ Can you do me a favor?  _ She hated asking for this. She swore she would never put herself in this position. But here she was. 

_ Sure thing, Gabbie.  _

_ Can you pick up some Plan B for me, please?  _

_ *angry face emoji*  _

_ Luce, don’t be like that.  _ Gabrielle got out of the bed and padded naked over to the bathroom to turn the shower on. Might as well get the sweat of being pistoned into off.  _ It happened so fast, I don’t think either of us thought of it. Don’t be mad about me being irresponsible. Please.  _ She set her phone on the bathroom sink and ducked into the shower.

The shower was one of the most luxurious ones she’d ever been in, and she almost didn’t want to leave. It was hot and the spray was just the right side of painful massage. She used Dick’s shampoo, conditioner, and body wash before she got out, squeezing excess water from her hair. Drying her body off, she padded over to the sink, naked, and checked her phone. 

_ I will get it for you, but only because I’m not ready to be Gay Uncle Luci yet,  _ her best friend replied.  _ And because you had very bad sex.  _

_ There was no foreplay, and he started using me like I was a fleshlight or something,  _ Gabrielle texted quickly before raising her face to look in the mirror before gasping. 

She had left a hickey on him, sure, but she knew it was small, barely noticeable, and easily concealed. The hickey  _ he  _ left on  _ her,  _ however. . . was an entirely different story. 

It took up almost the entire left side of her neck, with small teeth marks embedded into the center. 

She took a picture of it and sent it to two people. 

First, she sent it to Dick.  _ Take a look at this, mister,  _ she said with a roll of her eyes.  _ What do you have to say for yourself? _

Then, she sent it to Lucifer.  _ Look at what that fucking idiot did.  _

She found a brand new toothbrush and began brushing her teeth while she looked for a moisturizer, or something hydrating to put on her face. 

Lucifer replied right when she found a moisturizer. 

_ I’m going to peel his skin off and eat his soul. That is a fucking excessive hickey.  _

_ Thanks, like I didn’t know that,  _ Gabrielle replied, finishing brushing her teeth and rinsing. 

_ Do you have concealer? I could pick some up with the Plan B.  _

_ Luce, pick up a fucking scarf. And I’m just going to go straight to the shop- it’d cost too much in taxi fare to go home.  _

_ I’ll grab one of the dresses that you keep over here, and shoes. Preference on color?  _

_ Nothing navy blue, or in that color range. What are my color choices? _

_ You’ve got black, fuschia, and that disgusting shade of bright neon orange you’re so fond of. _

_ Gimme black. What do I got in that? _

_ Black suit w/ white shirt (pants), long sleeved LBD, and something that vaguely resembles a bondage harness.  _

_ I’m not even going to ask how you know what a bondage harness looks like. I’ll take the suit. Can I borrow a tie? _

_ Sure. I’ll pick one out in an obnoxious color.  _

_ Can you bring my make up? _

_ Of course. I’ll even help you with it. _

_ Thanks Luce.  _

_ You owe me. I want a Jaegerbomb. _

_ We’ll go drinking this weekend.  _

Done with the conversation, Gabrielle dressed in the dress she arrived at Dick’s in, ate breakfast, and headed out to Milton & Novak, with no word from Dick on what he had done.  

 

“Well,” Lucifer grinned, looking at her with delight in his eyes. 

“I had a homeless man ask me if I had been abused,” Gabrielle hissed. 

Lucifer laughed and ushered her into the otherwise empty shop. “Clothes are in the office,” he said. 

Gabrielle raced towards it, sighing in relief as she grabbed the suit off the hanger and stripped to put it on, coming out with the button down, a bright hot pink tie, and jacket over her shoulder and in her white tank top. “You’re a saint, Lucifer Milton,” she declared, finding the makeup that she kept at Lucifer’s. “Where’s the Dermacol?” 

“Right here,” Lucifer said, holding it up, “figured you can do your face before I do your neck. Lord, that looks  _ worse  _ than it did in the picture you sent me. Did he think he was a fucking leech or something?” 

“I don’t know, and I sent him a picture basically berating him and silence,” Gabrielle sighed, starting to put on her makeup. 

“So he was  _ really  _ bad?” Lucifer asked, sitting on the edge of her desk. 

“On a scale of one to ten, he’s at a three,” Gabrielle admitted. 

“Alright, so let’s list off the reasons why he’s bad in bed,” Lucifer said. 

“No stamina,” Gabrielle hummed, “thinks the alphabet trick works -- the letter  _ M  _ was the only thing worth staying on.” 

Lucifer snorted. “Whoever thinks they can draw the alphabet on the clit or asshole is a fucking idiot.” 

“He was also like, not even  _ on  _ the clit half the time,” Gabrielle complained. 

“Ugh,” Lucifer said, shaking his head. “So oral was bad. Actual sex?” 

“Little to no foreplay -- normally not an issue for me -- and just. . . straight up, pornographic, jackhammering while he attempted to make me one of Dracula’s wives,” Gabrielle reported. 

Lucifer wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Dude. Even  _ I  _ can’t have just. . . straight up pounding right off the bat. Did you get off?” 

“I think my clit, instead of growing, shrank and is now hiding somewhere near my piss pipe,” Gabrielle groaned. 

Lucifer snorted. “I’m going to take a guess that that’s a  _ no, _ ” he said. 

“I’d rather fuck a corpse,” Gabrielle moaned. “I’m doomed to be single, unable to have a cooperative male partner.” 

“Do  _ not  _ fuck a corpse, I ban necrophilia,” Lucifer shuddered. “However, I don’t think you’re doomed to be single. There’s some straight, single hottie in our age group that is good in bed for you.” 

“If Crowley made me a priority, I’d marry him,” Gabrielle confessed. 

“You could do a whole lot worse than a stuck up publishing agent from England,” Lucifer said. 

“Scotland,” Gabrielle corrected. “MacLeod is Scottish.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Not Irish?” 

Gabrielle shook her head. “You’re more likely to see O’Kelley, or O’Shannessy, or something like that with the Irish. Scots like their mac- prefix.” 

“Macro,” Lucifer coughed. 

“Oh gross,” Gabrielle said, turning to look at Lucifer. “Winged liner or no?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Wings. Huge wings,” he said. “You just had a bad time of being fucked. Wing that liner.” 

Gabrielle nodded and winged her liner thick and smoky before finishing up the rest of her make up routine, finishing off with bright pink lipstick to match her tie. “Conceal this monster.” 

Lucifer gave a grandiose bow and began applying the concealer. “I really hope this covers it,” he said. 

“My Dermacol’s never failed me before, but it is a rather large surface area,” she agreed. 

Lucifer picked up her beauty blender and began lightly blending the concealer in, humming softly. “Do you have any color corrector?” he asked. 

“Not for purples and yellows,” she admitted. “Just green for redness that I use on my cycle.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Of course,” he said. 

“It’s failing, isn’t it?” Gabrielle asked. 

“Not spectacularly, I keep telling you to buy the Kat Von D. stuff,” Lucifer chided. “It gets rid of my stubble.” 

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Drag Queen,” Gabrielle teased. “How’s Dean?” 

“Better,” Lucifer said. “He’s just wanting to return to work.” 

Gabrielle smiled. “Think you’re going to visit?” she asked. 

“Maybe,” Lucifer said evasively. “Okay, it looks better.” 

Gabrielle observed. There was still a very obvious bruise there, but it was a little faded. “Bake that bitch.” 

“Can you please switch your setting powder?” Lucifer asked. 

“Honey, just because you’re a drag queen does  _ not  _ mean you know more about makeup. The e.l.f. powder works  _ just  _ as well as the Laura Mercier. It’s a dupe.” 

Lucifer huffed, putting the setting powder on. “Alright. That, combined with the suit, will be perfect. It’ll still be visible, but not as much.” 

Gabrielle put her makeup away and kissed Lucifer’s cheek chastely. “Thanks,” she said honestly. 

“Of course. Oh, and before I forget,” Lucifer said. He picked up a small box and bopped Gabrielle on the head with it. “Plan B.” 

Gabrielle nodded, taking a look at the box and reading the instructions before dry swallowing the pill. “Thanks.” 

“I still want to go rip Dick’s dick off,” Lucifer growled. 

“I was just as irresponsible,” Gabrielle pointed off. 

“True,” he said, giving her a swat to the back of her head, “But needing Plan B  _ and  _ having bad sex? Yeah, that’s on him.” 

“Fair,” Gabriel said, sliding her shirt on and buttoning it up. “I am  _ so  _ glad I don’t have a client until two, it means I can do more alterations for the collection.” 

“Thank God I do not have to deal with that,” Lucifer breathed. “Go work, I’m going to work on that tuxedo.” 

“Thanks, Lucifer,” Gabrielle said, hugging her best friend. 

Lucifer sighed and hugged Gabrielle back. “I’m so glad that you showered before you came here. I am  _ not  _ getting proxy hugged by the dick who dicked you.” 

 

Gabrielle hated the concept of ghosting. However, considering the circumstances, that is exactly what she was doing. 

To be fair, her work days since she slept with Dick _had_ been very busy, as the fashion show was coming up and she had to hurry to modify and finish the collection. Samantha and Lucifer were wonderful helpers, especially Samantha, who did the alterations on her own clothes that she would be wearing down the runway. That helped Gabrielle immensely. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle's fashion show goes off without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! I got busy working on another fic and working on my legal document preparation homework- filing for a Chapter 7 bankruptcy is a long process WHOO. But at least it's the last assignment. 
> 
> Here are your next two chapters!

“Let’s move quickly, ladies!” Gabrielle shouted as she wove her way through the throng of women that she was using for her collection. “Bela, why isn’t your hair done? Go get it done! Where did I leave my coffee? Samantha!” 

“Right here,” Samantha said, handing her her coffee. Her dark brown hair was perfectly curled, her makeup making her seem a bit older than her nineteen years, and the first outfit, a black suit with hot pink pinstripes and a pale green button down, fitting her exactly. “We’ve got thirty minutes, and half of us are ready to walk,” she assured Gabrielle. “We’re fine.” 

Gabrielle inhaled deeply, and exhaled. “Crowds?” 

“We’re moderately filled,” Samantha reported. “Everyone is sitting where they need to be, and don’t be surprised if Dean wolf whistles at some of them.” She lowered her voice, “Although, I did manage to get him to sit next to Lucifer, so we shall see.” 

Gabrielle snorted. “Good job,” she whispered back. “Thank Gefjon that this is almost over, and I can go home and sleep.” 

Samantha nodded in agreement. “I won’t be able to sleep for another week -- finals week is next week.” 

Gabrielle groaned. “I forgot, Samshine,” she admitted. 

“I’ll still be working,” Samantha assured her, “it’ll just be more closeting myself in your office or highjacking the old sewing machine.” 

Gabrielle chuckled. “Alright.” She checked her watch, “Go make sure that Bela’s hair is going to be done in time, we’ve got twenty before it’s go time.” 

 

Bela’s hair wasn’t perfect, but it was  _ done,  _ and Gabrielle hoped that it would be enough as she double checked the sound before taking her seat in the audience to watch her collection walk down the runway. She saw Lucifer and Dean sitting next to each other on the opposite side of the stage, the two of them whispering quietly to each other. She saw several retailers and a couple of men whom she prayed were not Christian Siriano or Tim Gunn. She opened her fan and began fanning herself gently, having forgotten how hot the stagelights were. 

The houselights dimmed and the music came on. 

_ Please, All-Father, let the models be ready, _ Gabrielle whispered to herself as she steeled herself for the worst of it.

 

“Beautiful collection. Very Betsy Johnson-esque, but still very professional.” 

“Tasteful collection, with bright colors. Whoever said winter had to be drab colors was wrong.” 

“So much neon! But so good!” 

“Oh, I’d  _ kill  _ to have suits made by her. I’d be the hottest lawyer in town.” 

“Do you think my husband will let me buy that gorgeous green dress from her?” 

Gabrielle made her way through the throng at the after party, beaming proudly. Everything looked  _ fantastic,  _ the models were ready and walked down that runway proudly, everyone seemed to enjoy the collection. She couldn’t help but be proud. 

Samantha was waiting by a table, drinking some water, waiting to hand Gabrielle a glass of champagne when Gabrielle approached. “Good reviews all around,” she beamed proudly. She was wearing the suit she first walked down the runway in, and Gabrielle absently checked the stitching on the cuffs as she retrieved her glass. 

“Excellent work on your hems,” Gabrielle complimented. “Nice and neat. You know what you’re doing.” 

Samantha flushed. “I may’ve had some difficulties, but I still blame the sewing machine,” she said. 

“Yes, that particular one can be difficult,” Gabrielle laughed. Maybe she should buy Samantha a sewing machine for Christmas. . . 

“Hey,” Samantha said, nudging Gabrielle, “look at Lucifer and Dean.” 

Gabrielle turned and looked at where Samantha was pointing before giggling. Dean and Lucifer were standing awfully close to each other, both of them flushing softly, and obviously stammering something to each other. 

“I think they kissed,” Samantha whispered. 

“So do I,” Gabrielle whispered. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to make the rounds.” 

“By all means,” Samantha said, stepping back. “Go right on ahead.” 

“Thanks, Sammazing,” Gabrielle grinned, noting Samantha’s blush but not remarking on it as she began to walk amongst the party. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle finds out who her secret admirer is and has a freak out. Thank Gefjon that Lucifer's there.

Gabrielle pulled up to just outside Milton & Novak a week later to see Samantha already outside. Gabrielle checked her watch as she parked. Samantha was supposed to have a class in twenty minutes, what was she doing outside?

Instead of getting out, she waited. She didn’t want to spook Samantha. 

Samantha looked around before setting her backpack down and pulling out a small basket and a card. Setting it down on the steps, Samantha zipped up her backpack, slung it onto her shoulders, and walked off at a brisk pace. 

Gabrielle waited until Samantha was completely out of sight and not returning before getting out of her car and walking over to the basket and card. She picked them up after she unlocked the door to the shop and headed in. 

The basket contained a brand new sketchbook -- Gabrielle’s favorite brand, which cost a small fortune -- a small set of Lush bathbombs, and a small bag of Mokafe coffee, hazelnut flavor. Blinking, she opened up the card. 

_ Gabrielle -- the fashion show was beautiful, and I’m so glad that it went so well. You’re an amazing designer. _

It wasn’t signed, but Gabrielle had a thought. She walked around to her sewing desk, pulling out a card from her secret admirer and brought it over to compare the handwriting. 

It was exactly the same. 

Curious about something, Gabrielle picked up her planner and opened it to a random page -- coincidentally, today’s to-do list that Samantha had written up the day before. 

The handwriting matched  _ exactly. _

Gabrielle’s head spun. 

_ Samantha Winchester has a crush on me? Why?  _

Her first thought was to scream. She’s never been interested in other women, why would she be now? She’s never shown interest in another woman other than from an artist’s standpoint, right? 

She needed a drink. And a talk from her best friend. 

She hurriedly pulled out her phone, in full panic mode. 

“Gabbie?” Lucifer mumbled into the phone. “ _ It’s 8 AM.”  _

“Wake up, your Highness,” Gabrielle snapped. 

“Gabbie?” Lucifer sounded concerned now. “What’s wrong?” 

“I need to talk to you,” Gabrielle said. “And bring the vodka.” 

“Gabbie, what’s going on? Is it Dick? I’ll tear off his dick and feed it to dik-diks,” he offered. 

“It’s not Dick. I. . . Just bring vodka. And orange juice,” Gabrielle said. “Please.” 

“I’ll be there in ten,” Lucifer promised before hanging up. 

 

Lucifer showed up in ten minutes, just as he said he would, and he hurried up the stairs and into the shop, bringing a brown paper bag, a bottle of vodka, and two glasses. “I had to stop for orange juice,” he apologized as he sat the items down before looking at Gabrielle, who was white as a sheet. “Gabbie? You’re scaring me, kiddo,” he said. 

“I’m. . .” she took a deep breath. “I found out who my secret admirer is,” she admitted. 

“Okay, that explains it a little,” Lucifer said. “Who is it?” 

“Samantha,” Gabrielle whispered. 

Lucifer nodded. He checked his planner, then Gabrielle’s, before walking to the front of the store and locking the door and putting the  _ Closed  _ sign up. He walked back over. “Neither of us have clients until ten-thirty,” he explained when Gabrielle gave him a questioning look. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and poured vodka in Gabrielle’s before handing it to her. “Drink slowly, I’m not dealing with your drunk ass today,” he said. “Okay, so it’s Samantha. What’s the big deal?” 

“What’s the -- Lucifer, I’m not  _ gay, _ ” she said. 

Lucifer arched a brow. “You know there’s more sexualities than just ‘gay’ and ‘straight’,” he remarked. “There’s bi, there’s pan, there’s ace, demi, poly, autochrissexual--” 

“What’s that last one?” Gabrielle asked, wrinkling her nose. 

“Basically you get turned on by the  _ idea  _ of sex, but when it comes right down to it,” Lucifer shrugged, “no dice. It’s a part of the ace spectrum. Sexuality is a  _ spectrum. _ That was what a lot of people took away from Kinsley’s studies on the subject. There are very few fully straight people in the world.” His lips quirked into a smile. “We’re all a little gay, Gabbie.” 

She raised a brow. “I’ve never even  _ looked  _ at another woman like the way I look at men,” she pointed out. 

“You could have and not have even realized it,” Lucifer countered. “Let me ask you this. Have you ever been in a threesome?” 

Gabrielle shook her head. 

“That’s how I found out I was gay,” Lucifer admitted. 

“Lucifer, you came out at sixteen,” Gabrielle said. 

“Seventeen. I lost my virginity at sixteen. And it was in a threesome. I actually thought I was bi. I liked kissing both men and women, it was fun, good, all that jazz. But when it came to actual sex?” Lucifer shook his head. “Sinking into a woman wasn’t fun. It really wasn’t. I had no clue what I was doing. But when I got fucked by the male partner?” He groaned. “Everything  _ fit. _ I tried again with a woman, just to make sure it wasn’t virgin nerves, you know.” 

Gabrielle snorted. “‘Virgin nerves’?” she quoted. 

“You know how you’re nervous when you’re losing your virginity?” Lucifer asked. Gabrielle nodded. “That.” 

“Oh. Makes sense,” Gabrielle said. 

“But it didn’t feel right still,” Lucifer said. “I mean, it was good. Kind of. But it wasn’t  _ fun.  _ It wasn’t what I craved. But being fucked and fucking a man? Oh, that was my sweet spot.” 

“Yeah, but that’s sixteen-year-old you versus thirty-four-year-old me,” Gabrielle pointed out. 

“There’s no age limit on discovering your sexuality,” Lucifer said, waving his hand. “Also, sexuality is a fluid concept. You can be straight in your teens and in your thirties realize you’re actually bi, or ace, or something along those lines. It changes over time.” 

Gabrielle sipped her screwdriver and thought. Lucifer was making a lot of sense and she sighed. “So. . . you’re saying I should give Samantha a chance?” she asked. 

“Hell yes,” Lucifer said. 

Gabrielle groaned. “I have no clue how to court a woman,” she admitted. 

“That’s the beauty about same sex relationships,” Lucifer admitted. “You’re all fundamentally the same, and guess what? When it comes to sex, you know what to do.” 

“Really?” Gabrielle asked. 

“I mean, maybe not specifics,” Lucifer admitted, “but the general idea? Yeah! You’ve got the same parts! It’s easier to play with a toy you’ve had all your life than it is a new toy that has completely different parts.” 

Gabrielle snorted. “I suppose you have a point,” she said. 

“And you know a woman’s body already,” Lucifer said. “Your own. You can find a Gspot faster than a man can; you know how to coax a clit out, and you know truly how sensitive breasts can be.” 

“Don’t you know that too?” Gabrielle asked. 

“Only because my nipples are ultra sensitive,” Lucifer sniffed. “Considered piercing them to see if it’ll deaden some of the nerves.” 

“Why haven’t you?” Gabrielle smirked. 

“Because there’s a 50/50 chance that it’ll do the trick, but there’s also a 50/50 chance that it’ll make them more sensitive,” Lucifer groaned. “And I’d really like not to cum in my slacks every time my shirt brushes across them.” 

Gabrielle laughed. 

“Samantha would want you to take the lead,” Lucifer continued. “You’re older, and therefore will defer to you. Maybe not in the bedroom, but I guess you’d figure that out.” 

“I really like penetration, though,” Gabrielle said. “How is she supposed to penetrate me?” 

“There’s these things on the market called  _ toys,  _ Gabbie,” Lucifer said in a mock patronizing voice. “Dildos, vibrators, bullets, strap-ons. . . I could go on. There’s no lack of penetrating toys. Also, there’s fingers and tongue.” His voice smirked. “Imagine those long, thick fingers of hers opening you up  _ just  _ the way you like it because she’s a woman and she knows, too.” 

Gabrielle groaned, sipping her screwdriver again. “I hate you,” she said. 

“Love you too,” Lucifer said. “Start with a date. Go on from there. You may like it. Speaking of dates, I’m leaving work early tomorrow.” 

Gabrielle raised a brow. “With whom?” she asked. 

Lucifer flushed. “Dean,” he admitted. 

“Really? I thought Samantha caught you kissing Dean,” Gabrielle teased. 

“His idea,” Lucifer muttered. “I. . . I really like him, Gabbie.” 

“Good,” Gabrielle smiled. “I’m glad.” 

Lucifer smiled. “So I’ll be leaving an hour early so I can shower and change,” he said. 

“What’s the date?” Gabrielle asked. 

Lucifer smiled. “Drive-in,” he admitted. 

“You get to wear your  _ only  _ pair of jeans!” Gabrielle gasped. “Call the papers!” 

“You’re a bitch,” Lucifer blushed without any heat behind his words. 

“I know,” Gabrielle said sweetly. She took another sip. “Do you think this will work?” she asked. 

“You’re going to have to find out, I’m not a lesbian oracle,” Lucifer grinned. 

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. 

“I’ve got suits to do for this wedding,” Lucifer said, getting up. “You sip that screwdriver.” 

Gabrielle nodded, smiling. “Thanks,” she said. 

“Of course. That’s what gay friends are for -- to make you gay.” 

“Gee, thanks.” 

Lucifer laughed. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Dean go out on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAI
> 
> HAVE A DUCIFER CHAPTER LOVELIES

Lucifer sighed as he ran his comb through the back of his head to spike the short hair in the back. He looked down at his jeans, frowning. He’s never liked the feeling of denim against his skin, but he  _ did  _ have to admit that jeans made his ass look good. He looked up at the baby blue polo he was wearing and sighed. 

“You’ve changed shirts four times,” he berated himself. “No. This is the one we’re going with.” 

He checked his watch. Dean was going to be here in five minutes. Time to do a self check. 

Wallet? Right back pocket. 

Keys? On his carabiner on his belt loop. 

Mints? Front left pocket. 

Cologne? Sprayed on. 

Jacket? He needed to figure that out. 

Two and a half minutes. 

Lucifer opened his hallway closet, frowning when he saw two of his peacoats, a leather jacket he bought on a drunk whim when he was twenty-one, and dozens upon dozens of blazers. 

“I’m an idiot,” he said. 

The Impala was outside; Lucifer could hear her sleek purr as Dean pulled up, and the short, brisk honk she gave when Dean pressed down on the steering wheel. 

“Fuck it,” he said, grabbing the leather jacket and throwing it on before heading out and opening the passenger door of the Impala. “Hey,” he said warmly. 

“Hi,” Dean said, smiling as he looked Lucifer over. “You dress down nice,” he complimented.

“Thanks,” Lucifer smiled. Dean was wearing the same ensemble as usual, black leather jacket, flannel, and jeans. “So, what are we going to see?” 

“Food first,” Dean said. “Takin’ you to Benny’s. He runs a soulfood place that makes the  _ best  _ pecan pie. Hands down.” 

Lucifer laughed. “Sounds good.” 

 

As it turned out, Dean had an  _ excellent  _ taste in food. Lucifer’s not sure if he’d ever had a more flavorful chicken and sausage gumbo in his life. He mopped his bowl up with a final piece of cornbread, watching Dean drink his beer. “So, what’s your family like?” Lucifer asked. “Accepting of yours and Samantha’s orientations?”

“Yeah, they’re pretty chill about it,” Dean said. “Mom wasn’t surprised at all. Dad was, a little, but I think that’s the Marine in him talking.” He smiled. “Yours?” 

“Very supportive,” Lucifer said. “Mom actually made me my pride flag that I have at the office in the shop.” 

“That’s awesome, dude,” Dean smiled. “So what got you interested in tailoring?” 

Lucifer sighed with a smile. “Being tailored for my first suit,” he admitted. “It was for a wedding, I think. I was thirteen and was a ‘junior groomsmen’,” he put quotes around it. “Aunt Amara’s weird. Anyways, she took me and my brother, who was seventeen, to get fitted for our suits for the ceremony -- she didn’t want tuxes. Suits. And Michael and I took to our suits like a fish to water. But I got so caught up in excitement about being measured and asked about fit and cut. . .” Lucifer took a deep breath, smiling, “It was like I had found my calling. And I  _ loved  _ it. I did a couple of apprenticeships in high school, over the summer for tailors and such, and then I went to college for it. Technically, my degree is in fashion design, but I basically made it a tailoring degree. I took enough business law classes that I eventually tacked business on as a minor and did an internship as a law clerk for a business law firm. It was amazing, and because I knew how to tailor my own suits, I didn’t look out of place.” He smiled. 

Dean grinned. “That makes sense,” he said. 

“What about you?” Lucifer asked, taking a pull from his own beer. “How’d you realize mechanics was for you?” 

“I’ve been working on cars with Dad since I was old enough to know what a wrench was,” Dean explained. “And it was a very natural thing, you know? I loved it. And learning how to fix on classic cars gave me a real appreciation for cars in general. The classics. . . well, you know. Things of perfection. Little to no electronics or fancy gimmicks. Just pure, sweet perfection.” 

Lucifer nodded in agreement. “Gabrielle had me drive her Prius recently,” he admitted. “I nearly puked.” 

“Oh God,” Dean groaned in sympathy. 

“Can I get you boys somethin’ for dessert?” Benny asked, smiling. 

“I think you know what I’d like,” Dean grinned. 

“Sure I do, chief. You make me run outta pecan pie so much it’s no wonder you’re not made of pecans.” Benny shook his head, looking at Lucifer. “This boy here buys a coupla pecan pies a week, and I always run out early ‘cause of it.” 

“You love the cash flow I bring in, Benny,” Dean grinned. 

“I’ll get you a slice o’ pecan. You, chief?” Benny asked. 

Lucifer smiled. “Do you have cherry pie, by any chance?” he asked. 

Dean’s eyes widened. 

“Sure do, chief,” Benny nodded. “Old, old recipe. That what you want?” 

“Yes, please,” Lucifer said. 

Benny looked at Dean. “I like this one,” he said. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Why’s that?” he asked. 

“He knows his manners.” Benny smirked and walked back into the kitchen. 

Lucifer smirked and looked at Dean who was just rolling his eyes again. “So, what movie are we seeing?” he asked. 

“They’re doing a showing of  _ Roadhouse _ down at the drive in,” Dean said without any shame. 

“Swayze flick? You’re a man to my heart,” Lucifer grinned. 

Dean grinned and they started talking about more mundane things. 

 

It was late that night when Dean dropped Lucifer off at his house, both of them laughing at a story Dean told about putting Nair in Samantha’s shampoo. 

“She was  _ so pissed,”  _ Dean choked on his next breath as he parked the car and looked up at the small house. “Well, here we are.” 

Lucifer controlled his giggling before looking over at Dean. “I had a really good time tonight,” he said. “Thank you.” 

“Hey, no problem,” Dean said with a smile. “I had a really good time tonight too.” 

Lucifer smiled and began unbuckling his seatbelt. “Let me know when you get home?” he asked. 

“Sure,” Dean said with a smirk. 

Lucifer smiled and he patted himself down to make sure he had everything. He didn’t hear the click of Dean undoing his seatbelt but he did look up as Dean slid across the seat before pressing his mouth to Lucifer’s in a warm, passionate kiss. 

Lucifer groaned, reaching around Dean’s shoulders and grabbing at the sandy hair, hearing the younger man moan as he pressed the tailor up against the passenger door. 

The kissing quickly turned hot and heavy, both men groaning as they rocked against each other. Lucifer’s teeth nipped Dean’s lower lip lightly as Dean began trying to shove his jacket off of him. 

“I’m not one to put out on the first date,” Dean breathed, stopping their impromptu make out session, “but damn, Lucifer. . . I want this.” 

“Would you prefer to do it in a bed?” Lucifer murmured, kissing down Dean’s throat. 

“God, yes,” Dean moaned. “Let’s keep Baby classy.” 

Lucifer gave a little laugh, his hands sliding down Dean’s back to grab at his supple ass through the harsh denim. “Get off of me, then, you can get back on when we’re inside and on Egyptian cotton sheets.” 

“You’re secretly a high maintenance man, aren’t you?” Dean teased, slowly pulling away. 

“Medium maintenance,” Lucifer said. “The bedroom is my indulgence.” 

Dean’s low and rough laugh sent a thrill up Lucifer’s spine. 

He really hoped Gabrielle wouldn’t mind if he showed up late to work tomorrow morning. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle gets the nerve up to ask Samantha out on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write.

Gabrielle took a deep breath and let it out before she walked over to Samantha, perching on the edge of her desk. “Busy, Samshine?” she asked. 

“Give me a moment,” Samantha said, quietly sketching. 

Gabrielle nodded and took that moment to study Samantha. Really study her. Study her as though she was a man. 

It had been about two weeks since she found out that Samantha was her secret admirer and that she might be having a small midlife sexuality crisis. If that was even a thing. 

She’s had two or three more freakouts about the subject of her possibly not being  _ completely _ straight- not all necessarily to Lucifer. She is  _ not  _ looking forward to her weekly conversation with Castiel.

Lucifer made too much sense, and the one time  _ she  _ was sober trying to talk about this, Lucifer was drunk- and possibly getting a blow job from Dean. Gabrielle tried not to think about that part. 

She’s also done some research. Apparently, every woman tended to go through an experimental phase around the time she was in her mid thirties- right where Gabrielle was at, and she couldn’t help but groan when she read that. 

She needed to change  _ something. _ Maybe that ‘something’ was the gender of her partner. 

So as she studied Samantha quietly sketching something with sharp, deft movements, Gabrielle admitted to herself she had a type. Tall, dark haired, strong jaw, and with sass. It’s what drew her to Crowley and to Balthazar and to so many other men. And Samantha was exactly all of those things -- tall, dark haired, strong jawed, and sassy. The only thing she didn’t have was a dick. 

But maybe she didn’t need that. 

Samantha looked up at Gabrielle. “So, get this,” Samantha said before Gabrielle could get in a word edgewise, “Dean spent the night at Lucifer’s last night.” 

“Again?” Gabrielle asked, excited for the quick train derailment into talking about Dean and Lucifer. 

“Yeah, I found a note and money for pizza last night when I got home from my final,” Samantha nodded. “They’re really getting serious, aren’t they?” 

“Or something,” Gabrielle shrugged. “Maybe the sex is that good.” 

Samantha shuddered. “I’ve walked in on my brother having sex enough times,  _ thank you, _ ” she groaned. “Not that I don’t see the aesthetic appeal of imagining Dean and Lucifer going at it like bitches in heat -- it’s just, Dean is also  _ my brother. _ ”

Gabrielle laughed. “I know the feeling,” she admitted. “First time I caught Castiel going down on Meg is a day I want to erase from memory.” 

Samantha laughed with her, her dimples showing through. 

“I, um, actually had a question for you, Samantha,” Gabrielle said. 

“What’s that?” Samantha asked. 

“Are you free Friday night?” Gabrielle asked.  _ Samantha wants you to make the first move,  _ she thought to herself. 

“I should be, why?” Samantha asked. “I mean, I’ll have to be back before midnight so I can wake up early to study for my last final Monday.” 

Gabrielle shrugged. “I. .. I um. . .” she hung her head and laughed. 

“Are you. . . asking me on a date?” Samantha asked. 

“Yeah, I kinda am,” Gabrielle said, “although I must be doing a piss poor job of it if you had to ask.” 

Samantha laughed, blushing. “I, um, would love to go on a date with you,” she admitted shyly. “Umm, what time?” 

“Six?” Gabrielle asked. “The shop closes at four, that’ll give us time to get dressed and the like. Something casual.” 

Samantha narrowed her eyes. “You’re not taking me to the drive-in, are you?” she asked shrewdly. 

“No,” Gabrielle laughed happily. “Nah, I was thinking of the movies. The new Star Wars?” 

“Can we do the eight-fifteen showing?” Samantha asked. “Dean and Lucifer are going to the six-thirty. I saw Dean’s Facebook messages this morning on Lucifer’s phone, and that is what they were planning.” 

Gabrielle laughed. “Sounds like a good idea,” she agreed. “Get food somewhere first, then?” 

“Like you’re not going to buy candy at the movies,” Samantha teased. 

“Drinks and popcorn only, Pushpop,” Gabrielle grinned. “The candy’s too expensive. You smuggle your own in.” 

Samantha gave a mock gasp. “ _ Gabrielle.  _ That’s not what you’re supposed to do.” 

“Tell that to my wallet when I have to pay seven bucks for a box of Junior Mints,” Gabrielle grunted, brightening again. “So, meet here at six?” 

“Sure,” Samantha said brightly. “And Gabrielle? Thank you.” 

Gabrielle flushed a little. “It’s nothing, Sammallamma.” 

Samantha smirked. “Alright, Gabbie,” she said sweetly, “can I go back to sketching now?”

Gabrielle stared at her in horror. Samantha laughed softly. 

“You call me horrid nicknames, it’s only fair I do the same, Gabamac,” she said sweetly. 

Gabrielle’s only course of action was to walk out of the office. She marched up to Lucifer. “You broke the Moose.” 

“How?” Lucifer asked absently, not even stopping his sewing machine. 

“She just called me ‘Gabbie’ and ‘Gabamac’,” Gabrielle said. 

“Gabbie and  _ what? _ ” Lucifer choked, obviously laughing. 

“Gabamac,” Gabrielle said. “On the other hand, I have a date.” 

“Good,” Lucifer said. “Listen, I’d love to chat, but I want to finish this suit.” 

“Staying at Dean-O’s?” Gabrielle asked slyly.

Lucifer grunted and shooed his best friend away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: My placeholder for "Pushpop" was "Samshit" for the longest time. However, this isn't exactly the most endearing nickname.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Samantha go on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm very bad at writing dates

Samantha laughed as they left the restaurant, holding hands and on their way to the movie theatre. They had opted for a local diner, not Benny’s (Samantha didn’t want to get questioned by her older brother’s best friend from high school, not that Gabrielle could blame her) and had spent their last half hour there before they absolutely  _ had  _ to walk to the movies looking at the swarm of pictures that Lucifer and Dean were posting to their Instagram pages of them out and about in society. 

“They’re so cute,” Samantha sighed as they made their way to the movie theatre. 

“They really are,” Gabrielle agreed. It was definitely nice, holding hands with Samantha while the taller woman led them through the throng of people towards the movie theatre. 

“So. . . what made you change your mind on girls?” Samantha asked casually, and Gabrielle laughed. 

“A lot of crises,” she said. “Finding out that a very pretty woman has a crush on me, and deciding I should go for it.” 

Samantha laughed and managed to reach the door to the theatre. “I suppose that’d do it,” she admitted. “What happened to Mr. Roman?” 

Gabrielle crinkled her nose. “Bad sex,” she admitted. “Very,  _ very  _ bad sex.” 

Samantha cringed in sympathy. “Nothing worse than bad sex,” she said. “Any hope for redemption?” 

Gabrielle laughed. “I highly doubt it,” she said. 

Gabrielle took the time while Samantha was buying the tickets (Samantha told her that if Gabrielle paid for dinner, she’d pay for the movie tickets, and  _ damn  _ that was. . . kind of hot, to be honest) to admire the woman she was with. Samantha was dressed casually, wearing dark blue skinny jeans that made her legs go on for miles, black suede boots that, thankfully, did  _ not  _ have heels, a warm pink T-Shirt that had the slogan  _ I’m On StandBI _ emblazoned across the front in bold, black font and an asymmetrical soft pink sweatshirt. It was the most casual and covered Gabrielle’s ever really seen her intern, but somehow. . . it was the prettiest she’s ever seen her. Maybe because it was different. She’s not sure. Samantha wasn’t wearing much make up -- just some mascara, filled in brows, and a nude colored lipstick, definitely going with a ‘no make-up make-up’ vibe. Gabrielle, by contrast, was wearing black combat boots, acid wash blue jeans, a plain maroon long sleeved shirt, and an army green bomber jacket. She had gone with a dark green smokey eye with winged liner and lips the same color as her shirt. It  _ was  _ winter, after all. 

Samantha grabbed her hand, jerking her out of her daydream. “Let’s go get popcorn and soda despite the fact that we just ate,” she laughed, tugging her towards concessions. 

“Can I pay for them?” Gabrielle asked. 

“I told you I’d pay for everything at the movies,” Samantha said firmly. “I’ve been saving up. I’m good at budgeting.” 

“Is there anything you’re  _ not  _ good at, Samshine?” Gabrielle laughed. 

“Dancing,” Samantha said firmly. “I have two left feet. And I’m tone deaf. And I’m fairly certain I’d lose if I had to wrestle a bear.” 

Gabrielle laughed loudly. “Fairly certain?” she wheezed. 

Samantha shrugged before ordering a medium bucket of popcorn, a large bucket of popcorn, and two large drinks (one Coke, one lemonade) and handing over her credit card. “I mean, adrenaline is an amazing thing, and I could end up winning. But the odds are I’d lose. And by lose I mean die.” 

Gabrielle laughed and smiled as she watched the concessions worker hand Samantha the drink carrier and the two buckets of popcorn. Gabrielle took the large and immediately ran over to where the butter was, pumping an unhealthy amount onto it. 

Samantha rolled her eyes. “You’re going to clog your arteries,” she joked, sprinkling a little salt and putting on a little butter on her own popcorn. 

“Life’s too short to not eat extra butter popcorn,” Gabrielle sniffed. 

“That’s not extra butter, that’s more like ‘please give me a heart attack’ butter,” Samantha snorted. “Come on, let’s go get our seats.” 

 

The movie could’ve been better, but Gabrielle enjoyed spending time with Samantha, holding her hand and just watching the movie. It was nice, just. . . nice. And pleasant. Samantha didn’t try to make out with her, just watched the movie, drank her lemonade, ate her pathetic popcorn, and held her hand. The two whispered to each other and by the end of the movie, Samantha’s arm was around Gabrielle’s shoulders. 

When the movie ended, they left, walking back to Milton & Novak. The snow fell lightly as they held hands and walked, talking about the movie and what Dean and Lucifer were up to. Dean had uploaded a picture of Lucifer in his bed, obviously naked (though, thankfully covered by a thin sheet) and reading, back to the camera with a caption that simply read  _ I think I’m in love with @tailormegay  _ to Twitter. They laughed and giggled as they arrived at the shop, where Gabrielle’s Prius and Sam’s Chevy Volt lay waiting. 

“I had fun tonight,” Samantha said with a small smile, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Me too, Sasquatch,” Gabrielle teased with a warm smile. “Me too.” 

Samantha flushed and kicked at the dusting of snow outside of the tailor shop. “Um, do you want to get dinner after I’m done with finals?” she asked. “My treat.” 

“Nonsense,” Gabrielle waved her hand. “I’ll treat ya after you get your grades back, deal?” 

Samantha smiled. “So we have a second date?” she asked hopefully. She looked like a damn puppy.

Gabrielle blushed and nodded. “Yeah, I guess we do,” she admitted. “Get home before this gets worse.” 

“Yeah,” Samantha said. She seemed nervous about something. Before Gabrielle could ask about it, though, the younger woman leaned in and kissed the older woman’s cheek before hurrying off to her car.

Gabrielle watched her drive off, touching where Samantha’s soft lips had been, and wanting more. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Samantha's relationship is progressing, and there's an issue with a dick (literally)

Dating a woman definitely came with its advantages, even if the dating was just ‘casual’, as Gabrielle was still of the firm belief that sexual chemistry was everything. But there were definitive perks. And when one’s. . . girlfriend? Is that the term? Is also one’s assistant, things get done more quickly so Gabrielle can lock the office door and proceed to make out with the younger woman, something that Samantha was on board with. 

Regrettably, there were more freak outs, for which Samantha was there for, but that didn’t seem to matter to her. Apparently, it was normal. Very normal. Somehow, it sounded more reassuring from Samantha than it did from Lucifer. Maybe because Lucifer’s a man. 

The dates were always fun and involved food and some other activity. Art galleries, dates to the fabric store, the movies, and the mall were all in rotations as Christmas passed and January brought in the new year, and Gabrielle couldn’t remember the last time she had this much fun with another woman. It had obviously been a while, and the fact that she could also hold hands and kiss Samantha whenever she wanted was a bonus. 

In fact, being affectionate was  _ encouraged.  _ The only ex that Gabrielle could remember being this affectionate was Balthazar, but Samantha was all about the hand holding, cheek and nose kisses, and soft touches throughout the day, even if it wasn’t deliberate. And Gabrielle found herself craving more of it. 

The best part? Samantha made her feel like a priority. She knew better than to take her intern away from the schoolwork and seeing other people, but Samantha apparently had figured out a way to perfectly balance everything. 

It was so good, Gabrielle forgot all about Dick Roman. 

Until the day he called. 

“Gabrielle Novak,” Gabrielle said absently as she worked on another sketch as she waited for an appointment. Nearby, Samantha hummed as she sewed. 

“ _ Hello, Gabrielle, _ ” Dick purred through the phone. A mild wave of nausea crashed through Gabrielle, but she put on a smile. 

“Mr. Roman! What a pleasant surprise,” Gabrielle smiled. “To what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call?” 

“ _ Noticed you haven’t been replying to my messages lately. I thought we. . . had something? _ ” 

Gabrielle swallowed. “Things have been busy here, Mr. Roman, and well. . . I recently found someone else.” 

There was a pause on the other line. “ _ Someone else?” _ he asked through the line, his voice soft and dangerous. 

“It’s not like we were exclusive,” Gabrielle defended herself. “And you had seemed so  _ busy _ , I wasn’t about ready to sit around on my ass waiting for you.”  _ And also you creep me out and you’re horrible at sex. _ She didn’t say that out loud, just merely mouthed it to herself. 

Samantha looked up in concern, her brows knitting together. Gabrielle gave her a sunny smile and waved her off. She’ll talk to her girlfriend after this. 

“ _ I see, _ ” Dick said softly. “ _ Well. . . then this is awkward. I was about to ask you out on another date.”  _

Gabrielle winced to herself. “Oh.” 

“ _ But I suppose I can turn it into just something between friends,”  _ Dick said, almost too happily. “ _ Are you free Friday at noon? _ ” 

“Sadly, no,” Gabrielle smiled. “I have a woman coming in who needs alterations on her wedding dress coming in at that time. I’ll let you know of a convenient time.” 

“ _ Sounds good, Gabrielle, _ ” Dick drawled before hanging up. 

Gabrielle put her phone on her desk and inhaled deeply. 

“Was that. . . our  _ lawyer _ ?” Samantha asked in disgusted disbelief. 

“Yep. That’s the lawyer for Milton & Novak, and I’m beginning to think we need a new lawyer,” Gabrielle sighed. “I. . . kind of dated him, you remember that, right?” 

Samantha nodded. “Yeah, you said he wasn’t anything good. Especially in bed, if I recall right.” 

Gabrielle shuddered. “Oh no. I thought I was back in high school with what he was doing. Did nothing for me, and he was a minuteman.” 

Samantha snorted. “I think he needs to work on his premature ejaculation,” she said. “That’s the nice thing about women, there’s really not an equivalent  _ and  _ it’s easier for us to have multiples.” 

Gabrielle flushed. “I think the last time I had multiple orgasms was when I was in college, kiddo,” she admitted. 

Samantha shrugged. “Your lovers in the past few years must not be very good,” she said conversationally. 

Gabrielle chuckled. “Yup, you’re right Samorama.” 

Samantha groaned. “I thought we were going to stop with the horrible nicknames?” she asked, turning dimples and puppy dog eyes on her. 

Gods, Gabrielle was  _ weak  _ for that expression. “Sorry, Sammich,” she said, coming over and sitting on the side of Samantha’s desk, kissing her temple. She looked down at what Samantha was sewing. “Classwork or my work?” she joked. 

“Your work -- the young woman getting tailored for her first suit,” Samantha said idly as she observed her stitching. It was a beautiful charcoal grey color, in a fairly light fabric that would still be enough to keep out the chill. 

“Is this one pants, skirt, or both?” Gabrielle asked, frowning as she tried to remember. 

“Both,” Samantha said, looking up at Gabrielle. “What are you going to do about Mr. Roman?” 

Gabrielle smiled. “I’ll talk to Lucifer -- he knows some other lawyers and he’ll see what Dick’s been up to.” 

“Can we just refer to him as Mr. Roman?” Samantha asked, crinkling her nose. 

Gabrielle laughed and kissed Samantha’s nose. “Of course, cupcake.” 

Samantha rolled her eyes and lifted her face up to kiss Gabrielle softly. “Permission to go make a coffee run while you talk to Lucifer?” 

“Granted, use my card,” Gabrielle smiled. “You know where my wallet is.” 

Samantha smiled and stood up, towering over Gabrielle once more before walking off. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Gabrielle conspire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Homework sucks ass.

It was a week before Gabrielle and Lucifer could get together to talk about Dick Roman. Gabrielle literally had no time to meet up with a creepy ex, so Lucifer volunteered to do it for her. Dick acquiesced when Gabrielle told him it could be literal months otherwise, she was too busy with the upcoming spring collection. When he came back to Milton & Novak, he beckoned for her to stop sewing and sat down in front of her. 

“First of all,” he said, “The next time I flirt with that man, I will be drunk off my ass.” 

“I told you to talk to him, not flirt with him,” Gabrielle said, arching an eyebrow. 

“I ended up flirting. I wanted more information. And now, I need to get fucked. Hard. By my boyfriend.” Lucifer took a sip out of his water bottle. “Anyways, he wants to fuck up the contract now because you don’t like dick anymore.” 

“I still like cock,” Gabrielle insisted. “I just. . . also enjoy female parts.” 

Lucifer raised a brow. “Have you even  _ slept  _ with Samantha yet?” he asked shrewdly. 

“Can we return to the matter at hand?” Gabrielle asked, “which is  _ not  _ my sex life?” 

“Okay. To be honest though, your sex life got us into this mess.” Lucifer took another sip. “Samantha is coming with coffee soon, right?” 

Gabrielle nodded. “Yes, she’ll be here soon.”

“Alright, so as I mentioned, he wants to screw up the contract. Unless he can be persuaded not to.” Lucifer cracked his neck and shuddered. “Can I go bathe in hand sanitizer now?” 

“What do you mean, ‘screw up the contract’?” Gabrielle asked. 

“Oh, he wants to add shit that we agreed on not doing and everything, but he’ll add it in and keep our signatures on. Kind of fake them, from the sounds of it, which would be fraud.” Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll have to look up the Model Rules of Professional Conduct and see if we can get him there.” 

“Attorneys can’t have sexual relations with their clients unless there was a consensual one already prior,” Gabrielle pointed out. 

“Huh. Forgot about that one,” Lucifer hummed. “Which Model Rule does that fall under again?” 

“1.8 or 1.9, I forget,” Gabrielle waved her hand. “But we need something else. Dick’s not going to go down by us simply saying ‘hey, we can get you disbarred if you do this’. You know he’ll be able to worm his way out of prison.” 

Lucifer sighed. “I know. Any ideas?” he asked. 

“I’ve got an idea, and it involves glitter,” Gabrielle grinned. 

“Oh God, of course it does,” Lucifer groaned. “Green glitter? That shit is the worst.” 

“Green would be a beautiful color,” Gabrielle agreed. 

“Can I leave pictures of Dean and I fucking around his apartment?” Lucifer asked hopefully. “Maybe he’ll learn what good sex is like.” 

Gabrielle laughed. “Sounds good to me.” 

“Oh good,” Lucifer sighed. “I already know which ones I’m going to use.”

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. 

“You’re not allowed to do the attacking,” Lucifer said firmly. 

“What?!” Gabrielle asked. “You’re leaving me out of the fun?” 

“I’m letting you plan, but I need you to be innocent in  _ some  _ way if I’m going to do this. Dick will probably call you and I need you to do the lawyer talk stuff, since, you know, you got dicked by him,” Lucifer explained. 

Gabrielle pouted. “And what am I supposed to do while you get to wreck havoc?” she asked. 

“Go on a date with Samantha,” Lucifer said. “And hopefully get laid. You’re insufferable when you haven’t been fucked in a while. Especially well.” 

Gabrielle was about to retort when Samantha walked in with coffee and muffins. “Hey,” she said brightly, passing out the coffee and muffins. “How’s the suit coming?” she asked Gabrielle, kissing her quickly and chastely. 

“Pretty good,” Gabrielle said with a smile. “Thank you, Sammy.” 

“You’re welcome, and it’s  _ Samantha. _ ” Samantha smiled. 

Lucifer simply raised his muffin in toast and looked at the time, mouth swollen like a chipmunk’s. He swallowed and smiled at the two women. “Well, I’ve got work to do, I’m sure we all do,” he said. “Gabster, good talk.” 

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and smiled. “Sure enough.” She smiled at Samantha, who was getting set up at another sewing machine, obviously getting ready to work on schoolwork. 

Samantha smiled back and tossed her hair back to get to work. Gabrielle smiled and got to work on her own work. 

Dick was going to get fucked over and she couldn’t be happier about it. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Samantha go out on a date, where Gabrielle sees a whole new side of her much younger girlfriend.

Gabrielle wasn’t sure when she last shot pool. Probably college. But Samantha knew of a place -- an ‘adult arcade’ -- where there was alcohol (they carded, although Gabrielle would still slip some of her strawberry daiquiri to Samantha), pool, billiards, poker and other adult like activities -- Gabrielle definitely noticed the stripper pole strategically placed in a corner when she and Samantha walked in. 

It was new, it was fun. Samantha paid the pool fees and they were walked over to where the pool tables were. 

“Do you want to bet on it?” Samantha asked as she took a sip of her water. 

“What should we bet, Sampie?” Gabrielle asked as she took a long pull from her daiquiri. 

Samantha threw her a bitch face for the nickname, but it was done out of. . . love? Could they use that term? “Well, do we want to bet money? Bolts of fabric? Designs?” She arched an eyebrow. “Maybe something a little more?” 

Gabrielle would like to know the type of drug Lucifer was smoking when he said that Samantha would take Gabrielle’s lead in the bedroom at first, and why the fuck he didn’t share. Because Samantha  _ definitely  _ made a sexual suggestion. Gabrielle stepped into her girlfriend’s space. “Oh? What ‘something more’ were you thinking of?” she asked, pressing a kiss to her mouth. 

The right corner of Samantha’s mouth quirked up a little bit into the kiss. “Say. . . If you win, you get to destroy me with a vibe,” she whispered huskily. 

Gabrielle gave a full bodied shudder. “And if you win?” she whispered. 

There was a full on smirk on Samantha’s face now. “Then I get to bury my face between your thighs and eat you out,” she said simply. 

Gabrielle whimpered. To be eaten out again. . . last lover who did it and did it well was perhaps Balthazar. Crowley wasn’t a fan of it. And Dick was horrible. “You’re on.” 

“Good.” Samantha smiled brightly, as if she wasn’t just seducing her employer. “Do you want to rack up?” she gestured to the table. 

“Sure,” Gabrielle said. She began to place the balls in the triangle, watching Samantha select her cue. She was wearing black ankle boots, slim cut dark blue jeans that hugged her every curve, and a green and black plaid shirt that was buttoned up halfway. The lace of a black camisole peaked through. Her hair was up in a messy bun, soft chestnut curls framing her face and her eyes were framed with thick black liner and luscious lashes. What kept catching Gabrielle’s attention was the deep oxblood colored lipstick that her girlfriend was wearing. She looked  _ hot. _

Meanwhile, she wore acid wash jeans, neon paint splattered sneakers, and a hot pink top to match. Her eyes were neon 80’s blue, and she wore a nude gloss to balance things out. She looked like the 80’s threw up on her. 

Samantha didn’t seem to mind as she lined up the cue ball while Gabrielle chose her cue. 

“One game?” Gabrielle asked. 

“Best two out of three?” Samantha suggested.

“Sounds good,” Gabrielle agreed. “Would you like to go first?” 

“Sure,” Samantha said, lining up to take her shot. 

Gabrielle snapped a selfie to send to Lucifer, Samantha lining up for her shot in the background. She sent it to him with the caption  _ We’re doing good here. Hope everything goes well for you & D. Get that *eggplant emoji*  _

She took a sip of her daiquiri as Samantha broke the balls neatly, watching them spread all over the table. A solid color ball fell into the pocket. 

“That means I got stripes,” Gabrielle grinned, watching Samantha take her next shot. 

Lucifer texted back.  _ I will get Dick. Figuratively and literally.  _

_ I positively forbid you from fucking INSIDE Roman’s apartment. The idea is to NOT leave DNA behind.  _

Samantha missed her shot and so Gabrielle went to line up to take hers. She was confident she could catch up to Samantha. Pool wasn’t THAT hard of a game, and Gabrielle was decent when she last played. Good enough to minorly hustle some boys back in college. 

Even if she lost, she won. Right? 

_ As long as Samantha is as good at oral as she says she is,  _ she thought as she took her shot. The ball went wide and barely tapped one of Samantha’s balls. 

“My shot,” Samantha said casually, approaching the table. 

 

Even though Gabrielle was good, Samantha was better. 

They were halfway through their second game. Samantha had won the first round, Gabrielle needed to win this round if she wanted a fighting chance at winning. 

She liked winning. 

Especially when a promising night of great sex was in her future. 

“How are you  _ so good _ ?” Gabrielle asked as Samantha sunk her last ball before lining up to start getting rid of Gabrielle’s remaining balls. 

Samantha flashed a grin at her. “Dean,” she said simply. “He taught me to play and we started betting money early on.” 

Gabrielle laughed. “That’s not fair,” she said. 

“Maybe not,” Samantha laughed with her, missing her shot and nodding at the table. Gabrielle approached and kissed Samantha softly, tasting the acidic lemon and crisp water that her girlfriend had been drinking. It was like an aphrodisiac. Although that could also be because Samantha was incredibly sexy tonight. 

Samantha chuckled. “This is not how you distract me, baby,” she whispered softly. “When I want something, it’s hard to distract me.” 

Gabrielle knew this. It’s how she got the internship, how she had helped Gabrielle design the latest line for her fashion line. It’s how she got Gabrielle as a girlfriend, and a new scholarship for school. Determined and ambitious, that was Samantha. “Is there a way I can?” she asked playfully. 

Samantha laughed quietly. “Not really,” she admitted. 

“So uh. . .” Gabrielle swallowed, feeling heat rise to her face. “You really do want to eat me out, huh?” 

The look on Samantha’s face was predatory. “I do.” 

Gabrielle withheld her whimper. 

Yes, she was going to win, even if she lost. 

 

_ Help me, Lucifer.  _

_ With what? OMW to *eggplant emoji*  _

_ Samantha is kicking my ass at pool.  _

_ How bad?  _

_ We’re playing best two out of three. She’s won two.  _

_ Okay, so? I assume there’s a betting pool.  _

_ Yeah.  _

_ It’s sex isn’t it?  _

_ Yep. Goddammit Lucifer, how do you know me so well? Also you’re a liar.  _

_ I’m an angel, we can’t lie.  _

_ BULLSHIT LUCIFER. You said Samantha would want me to be the one to take charge in the bedroom at first.  _

_ I take it she’s making the first move?  _

_ She’s the one who suggested the bet.  _

_ So what’s the issue?  _

_ I’M TERRIFIED.  _

_ How many drinks have you had?  _

_ Just one.  _

_ Have one more. It’ll make you a little more relaxed. I’m sure Samantha will be great. I just don’t want to hear about it. And neither does Dean.  _

_ Yeah, I’m gonna call Dean and be like ‘Hey, did you know that your sister eats pussy really well? Because she does. My legs are jello.’  _

_ I’m trying not to laugh and Dean’s giving me suspicious glances. Do not. You would die. And again, as much as I love you, I don’t want to hear about how your lady bits get pleased. Only that they ARE pleased. _

_ Somehow, I think they will be.  _

_ Good. About time you got some good sex from someone who cares about you. What are you doing, texting me on your date?  _

_ Samantha and I are taking a break before the last game. She went to the bathroom.  _

_ Honestly, I’d drag her out, run to CVS for some lube and shit, and then go home and sex it up. But that’s me, the local nympho.  _

_ I NEED TO WIN AT LEAST ONE GAME LUCIFER. TO PROVE DOMINANCE.  _

_ True. You need to compensate for your lack of height. There’s not much height to you.  _

_ I will pee on everything you love.  _

_ Sorry, Dean’s not into watersports. Try again. <3 Okay, we’re here. TTYL. Or TTYT. Whichever happens first.  _

“Ready for our last game?” 

Gabrielle looked at Samantha, who was smirking. As if she knew what Gabrielle was doing. She probably did. Samantha seemed like the kind of girl who would have telepathy. 

“One more drink?” Gabrielle asked. 

“Sure. Lemon water is good,” Samantha said. “After this, drive thru? Arby’s?” 

“Want to just head to your crib and order in?” Gabrielle replied, ordering another daiquiri and water. “I’m craving pho.”

Samantha nodded, beaming. “Sounds good.” 

 

Gabrielle wasn’t sure how she managed to lose that last round. Maybe it was her chugging her second daiquiri. Maybe it was from the nerves that came with sleeping with a new partner. Maybe it was just her nerves in general. Either way, despite her playing her absolute best that round, Samantha  _ cremated  _ her. Her pool game was literal ashes on the ground. Table. Whatever. 

“Good games,” Samantha told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Gabrielle leaned into her girlfriend. “Thanks, Sammich. You still creamed me,” she murmured softly, a hint of pride in her voice. 

Samantha chuckled. “And I hope I’ll make you cream.” 

Gabrielle choked on air. “ _ Sam _ !” 

Samantha winked down at Gabrielle. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” she teased. “You’ll be saying it an awful lot.” 

“Samantha, where is all of this coming from?” Gabrielle giggled. 

Samantha hugged Gabrielle. “Do you not like it?” she asked. 

“No, I love it, but it’s. . . different,” Gabrielle said. 

Samantha laughed. “When I’m comfortable for the sex stuff,” she said, “I tend to be a little like Dean. A little crass, a little forward.” She shrugged. “I like being a tiny bit dominant in the bedroom, what can I say? It also helps when I bed girlfriends. Otherwise it’d be constant ‘Who’s making the first move?’ and that just gets old.” 

“That. . . makes a lot of sense, actually,” Gabrielle agreed. 

“Besides, you’re the one who asked me out first,” Samantha grinned. “I figured being the first one to bring up sex would balance things out.” 

Gabrielle laughed. “Let’s go home and eat some pho,” she said. “And then, bedroom?” 

Samantha flashed a kilowatt smile that made Gabrielle weak at the knees. “Yes.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle discovers that Samantha is everything she ever hoped and dreamed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY
> 
> YOU KNOW THAT SMUT I HEAVILY REFERENCED IN THE LAST CHAPTER
> 
> THIS IS THAT CHAPTER
> 
> HERE IS THE FEMSLASH, BITCHES
> 
> Note: Please be kind, this is my first explicit femslash.

Gabrielle was nervous after she and Samantha finished their pho and they made their way to Gabrielle’s bedroom. She supposed that was natural- it was her first time with a girl. 

“Where’s the toy box?” Samantha asked brightly. 

“Um,” Gabrielle said intelligently. “I. . . I really don’t have one,” she admitted. 

Samantha arched her brow. 

“What? The last time I needed a vibrator, I was a teenager!” she defended herself. “I’ve been with dudes since then.” 

“Pity, we’ll have to use fingers then,” Samantha said with a shrug. “I’ll bring over my toy box. It’s a bit extensive, fair warning.” 

“Oh?” Gabrielle asked with a nervous laugh. 

Samantha was absolutely predatory and it made Gabrielle weak. “Yeah,” she replied huskily. She cupped Gabrielle’s face in her hands and gave a slow, chaste kiss that built, that had Gabrielle clinging to the other woman’s shoulders. “But don’t let that scare you.” She winked as she withdrew to begin undressing Gabrielle. 

“I’m not easily scared, I’m experienced,” Gabrielle said, starting to undo the buttons on Samantha’s shirt. 

Samantha snorted in amusement. “You ever use a strap-on?” she asked casually. 

“Once,” Gabrielle admitted. “An ex was into pegging.” 

“Kinky,” Samantha smirked. “And because you haven’t been with a woman, I take it you haven’t been on the receiving end?” 

Gabrielle shook her head. 

Samantha pulled Gabrielle’s shirt off of her head and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend in the acid wash jeans and the blush pink lacy bra underneath. “I can’t wait to show you that silicone is just as good as the real thing,” she vowed, pulling Gabrielle back in to rest her large hands over her breasts. 

Gabrielle moaned as Samantha gently caressed her breasts, her head tilting back even as she finished unbuttoning the flannel shirt her girlfriend had opted to wear that night. Samantha followed, kissing down Gabrielle’s neck slowly, sweetly, obviously taking her time to savor. 

“What do you get out of it?” she breathed. 

Samantha chuckled against Gabrielle’s skin. “The harness I use has a vibrator attachment,” she admitted, reaching behind Gabrielle to undo her bra. “So I get plenty out of it, believe me.” 

Gabrielle moaned softly. “Really?” 

“Yes,” Samantha breathed, slowly removing the bra and seeing Gabrielle completely topless. “You’re beautiful.” 

Gabrielle felt out of her element. For once, she was self conscious about her pudge, and the way that Samantha was looking at her. . . she’s not sure if  _ any man  _ she’s ever been with had looked at her that way. “Let me see you,” she whispered, mouth dry.  

Samantha smiled. “Of course,” she said. She withdrew from Gabrielle a little bit before shrugging out of her flannel and pulling off her camisole. 

She hadn’t been wearing a bra underneath. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Gabrielle whispered, moving in. Samantha had curves, curves that Gabrielle in a way envied. The majority of Samantha’s skin was tan and smooth, with two soft white breasts nestled neatly on her chest, nipples a very soft pink color. “May I?” 

“I encourage it,” Samantha whispered. 

Gabrielle tentatively reached out and caressed Samantha’s breasts. Encouraged by the quiet, pleasure filled sigh, she lightly squeezed, running her thumbs over the hardening buds. 

Lucifer was right. It  _ was  _ easier in a way, because Gabrielle knew what made  _ her  _ feel good, and so now she focused on Samantha the way she would focus on herself. 

Not that she had actually masturbated in a few years. But she still knew what she liked by way of how to handle everything. 

Samantha’s fingers began undoing the jeans, and Gabrielle ducked her head to take a nipple into her mouth. The answering shudder from Samantha made her shiver, and she lightly sucked, wanting to see them darker, pinker, from  _ her. _

“Gabrielle,” Samantha breathed. “Yes, more, please.” 

Gabrielle obliged, feeling her jeans slid down her thighs, exposing the matching panties that went with her bra, and she gasped, looking up at Samantha as she felt Samantha’s hand cup her sex. 

Okay, why was she with boys before? She was having a hard time remembering as she rocked her hips into the heel of Samantha’s hand. 

“That’s it,” Samantha encouraged, tilting Gabrielle’s head up to kiss her deeply, passionately, and Gabrielle returned it, rocking her hips and using her hands to squeeze and caress Samantha’s pert breasts. 

“Lay down on the bed for me?” Samantha breathed. “Please?” 

“Yeah,” Gabrielle said, reluctantly withdrawing from Samantha and going to lay down on the bed, shimmying out of her lace panties. She watched Samantha get out of her jeans and the black boyshort panties she had opted to wear before crawling onto the bed, on top of Gabrielle, before leaning down and kissing her deeply, passionately. 

It was a little weird, Gabrielle had to admit, running her hands up and down Samantha’s body and finding smooth, mostly hairless skin with the same parts as her, but it was also comforting in a way. There wasn’t any expectation to be good, it was just a way to get pleasure and to give pleasure. There wasn’t the expectation of being sexy- Samantha already found her so, and there was no need for the pretense. 

Her hand found the front of Samantha’s own sex and she groaned as she came in contact with chestnut curls. She, herself, hadn’t shaved; Samantha obviously didn’t feel the need, and that excited Gabrielle. 

“You don’t shave?” she questioned with a moan as Samantha began kissing down her neck. 

“Don’t need to, don’t want to,” Samantha groaned. “Oral’s only bad when the other party’s got braces.” 

Gabrielle laughed, understanding  _ that  _ dilemma on the receiving end all too well. “Yeah, had a guy get his braces caught in mine,” she admitted. She gently yanked on the hair and Samantha moaned. She blinked. “Really?” 

“Only as foreplay, but yeah,” Samantha laughed softly. “I kinda want to try it on you but. . .I can’t. Besides, I’m on a mission.” 

“Yeah?” Gabrielle laughed. “What’s that mission, sweetheart?” 

Samantha smirked. “I told you I was going to destroy that pussy of yours with my tongue. And nothing’s going to stop me unless you say stop.” 

Gabrielle shivered. “Get to it, then. Want to see if your skills are as good as you claim,” she teased. 

Samantha laughed. “It’s been said I can turn a straight girl gay,” she said as she scooted down and drew Gabrielle’s legs over her shoulders, cupping her plump rear. Squeezing it, she dove right in. 

Gabrielle gasped, then moaned. Already, it was the best time she’s ever been eaten out, hands down. Samantha had started with long strokes of her tongue, moaning as if she was eating the best meal of her life. There were intermittent short little kitten licks on her clit, right on it, in fact, and Gabrielle’s back arched off the bed as she gave out a cry. 

Samantha was  _ good. _ Her pride was justified, Gabrielle had to admit. And when Samantha had curled her tongue and slowly inserted it into her, she couldn’t help the noises she made. She wasn’t even aware of what noises she was making, she was just making them. 

Fingers were added to the equation after a time, with Samantha withdrawing her lips to look at Gabrielle. Her eyes were blown open, pupils overwhelming her iris. Gabrielle could tell that the other woman’s mouth was covered in her juices. Samantha licked her lips as she worked her thumbs over the outside of Gabrielle’s overly sensitive core, and Gabrielle gasped, then moaned. 

“I discovered, early on in sex,” Samantha said casually as she massaged, “That if I massage this, and then continue eating out, her orgasm is more intense, because you’re more relaxed.” 

“Makes sense,” Gabrielle moaned. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Samantha breathed. “So beautiful. I love seeing you like this.” 

“Sa-am,” Gabrielle gasped as Samantha’s thumb brushed over her clit. 

“That’s it,” Samantha encouraged, leaning over Gabrielle as she cupped her sex again. 

Gabrielle reached up and kissed Samantha deeply, licking away the tangy taste of herself from the younger woman’s lips, moaning into the kiss. 

“God,” Gabrielle whispered. 

“Samantha or Sam will do for now,” Samantha winked and Gabrielle had to kiss her again because  _ goddammit,  _ that sounded like something she would’ve said had the roles been reversed. 

Gabrielle was actually enjoying not being the one that was in charge. It was relaxing, in a way, knowing someone else has the reigns and was working on making her feel the best she could. 

She did have just one question. 

“How are you getting off tonight?” she breathed as Samantha kissed along her neck. She could feel her own orgasm approaching, with Samantha’s clever fingers and wicked tongue. Well, the tongue hadn’t returned yet, but it was still active in licking the sweat from the dip of her collarbone. 

“I’m in no rush,” Samantha breathed. “We’ve got all night, knowing my brother and Lucifer. Are you in a rush?” 

No, Gabrielle was not. Gabrielle was content to float on this pleasure filled highway leading her to Valhalla for eternity, if need be. She shook her head and Samantha smirked. 

Those long, clever fingers slipped into her again and Gabrielle moaned, arching her back off the bed. Samantha swept in for a searing kiss and Gabrielle felt her pleasure really push at the growing knot in her lower abdomen.

“Are you gonna cum?” Samantha breathed softly. “Gonna cum for me?” 

Gabrielle moaned loudly and nodded. “Sam, please,” she begged softly. 

“Hold out just a moment longer,” Samantha soothed. “Wanna taste you when you let go.” With that, she ducked back down and started licking Gabrielle’s sweet pussy again. 

It only took a few more swipes of her tongue before Gabrielle was cumming with a loud cry, her thighs clamping around Samantha’s head as she quaked and trembled. 

Samantha’s tongue didn’t cease until after Gabrielle settled with a low groan, panting. She sat up, taking slick soaked fingers and popping them into her mouth with a smirk. Gabrielle moaned. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Samantha,” she moaned. 

“Good?” Samantha preened, cleaning her fingers off. 

“Very,” Gabrielle sighed. “And I’ll give you yours when I have brain cells. 

Samantha laughed and curled up next to Gabrielle, kissing her softly. “I’m glad I could bring you to pleasure,” she said. 

“That was amazing,” Gabrielle smiled. “Think you can teach me how to eat out like that?” 

Samantha beamed. “Definitely.” They kissed again, lazily. 

“Do you think Dean and Lucifer would fuck in Roman’s apartment?” Samantha asked. 

Gabrielle laughed. “Lucifer would be too focused about not leaving evidence behind,” she said. “But that just means that when they’re in the Impala, I don’t think it’s safe.” 

Samantha laughed with her. “Let me know when you’re ready,” she said. “And we’ll see how much I have to teach you.” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean and Lucifer destroy Dick Roman's apartment and Gabrielle and Samantha talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Yes. 
> 
> What Dean and Lucifer did is illegal 
> 
> I feel ridiculous for putting this as a disclaimer, but do not break into people's houses and destroy them with glitter. That's called breaking and entering and you'd most likely face criminal and civil charges. Do not. 
> 
> K Thanks

“Do I  _ want  _ to know why you know how to pick locks?” Lucifer asked, keeping a look-out in case someone was coming their way while Dean picked the lock. 

“Dad had a warped sense of honor,” Dean said, jiggling the door handle and it opened. “He taught me and Sammy how to pick locks. Sammy’s better at it. You got the alarm system?” 

Lucifer nodded, reaching up to disarm the system before they entered the flat, carrying two bags of what looked like green glitter over their shoulders. They set them down and went to work. 

Dean reached in and started showering the green glitter all over the living room, making sure that it absolutely covered the couch, floor, and coffee table. Lucifer moved around the apartment strategically, taping photographs of Dean and him in various compromising positions. He was  _ very  _ proud of the photographs that he was now displaying. None of them showed their faces or any identifying marks on their bodies (although some of that was Photoshop magic), and they were all very tasteful. 

Dean moved from the living room and trailed the slowly emptying bag of glitter towards the bedroom, giving Lucifer’s ass a slap. 

Lucifer yipped and followed Dean in, giving his boyfriend’s ass a slap. He snagged the bag of glitter from Dean. “I will  _ bathe  _ you in this,” he murmured. 

“Mmm, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Dean teased. 

“No, because glitter near certain anatomical parts does not guarantee a good time. This is craft glitter, not cosmetic glitter.” 

Dean rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed Lucifer. The whole ‘covered all in black’ look looked good on his normally suited up lover, and Dean sighed as a leather glove covered hand cupped his cheek. 

“How much time do we have left?” Dean asked, grabbing the bag of glitter back from Lucifer and starting to shower it around the bedroom. 

Lucifer checked his watch. “We’ve got thirty.” 

“Bring me the other bag,” Dean commanded. 

“Bossy,” Lucifer smirked as he left the bedroom. 

 

By the time Lucifer and Dean were leaving the apartment, the entirety of the flat (sans bathroom and kitchen) were covered in no less than twenty pounds of glitter, twenty-five pictures of the two of them in sexual positions, various drawings of dicks in glitter, and a message on the coffee table that read  _ Get Dicked! _

Riding on the high of the illegality of what happened and the adrenaline of having the time of their lives, Dean couldn’t wait until he and Lucifer were in Lucifer’s house, instead taking his boyfriend in the front seat of the Impala. 

They did not get much sleep that night. They were too excited, too high on each other and their lives, the night only ending when Lucifer nearly passed out in the bed that they had started sharing from the force of yet another orgasm. Dean wrapped Lucifer up in his arms before falling asleep with his boyfriend. 

Samantha and Gabrielle didn’t get much sleep either, the two women giggling and laughing as they had their own night of passion. Gabrielle learned more about her body in the four hours of sexual pleasure than she had in the past twenty-three years of becoming a woman and being a mature one. 

“Do you think they did a good job?” Gabrielle asked, her head resting upon Samantha’s breast, feeling the younger woman comb through her hair. 

Samantha laughed softly. “Oh yeah,” she chuckled. “From the sounds of it, Dean and Lucifer’s humor is right on par with each other’s, and I think Dean’s upset about what happened because, ya know, the tailor shop is yours and Luci’s baby.” 

“It really is, and we’re not about to get dicked over,” Gabrielle laughed, tilting and twisting her head to kiss Samantha’s collarbone. “I haven’t felt this worn out from sex in years.” 

Samantha laughed. “See?” she teased. “No live dick needed. Artificial can work just as well.” 

“But what do you do when you. . . . You know?” Gabrielle asked, flushing. 

“When you want to feel like you’re being pumped full?” Samantha guessed. 

“Damn, Samstick, you’re good,” Gabrielle groaned. How did Samantha know?

Samantha chuckled, pulling the blanket up and over the two of them. “We’ll play with that another day. For now, let’s get some sleep.” 

Gabrielle purred and nuzzled into Samantha. Sleep sounded  _ great _ . 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dick gets dicked verbally and Gabrielle asks Samantha an important question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This is the actual legal ethics thing. It is there. It exists. Sadly.

Dick Roman called Gabrielle the day after her date with Samantha and Dean and Lucifer had completely destroyed his apartment. It was evident from the get-go that Dick hadn’t called the police. Yet. 

“What the absolute hell are you playing at, Ms. Novak?” Dick snarled through the phone. 

Gabrielle raised a brow. “I have no clue what you’re talking about, Mr. Roman,” she said politely. 

“I came home last night to a metric fuckton of green glitter and there’s. . . pornography  _ all  _ over my apartment!” Dick was furious. “ _ Gay  _ pornography!” 

“Do you have an issue with the LGBT community, Mr. Roman?” Gabrielle asked mildly. “Because if so, and if you feel you cannot continue as our lawyer, you should recuse yourself.” 

“I’m fine with gays,” Dick snapped. “It’s just a little jarring to see pictures of men with two dicks all over my home. Not to mention the dicks drawn into the glitter and a message  _ on my coffee table, in glitter _ , that says ‘Get Dicked!’.”  

“Of course,” Gabrielle said blandly. “Someone apparently has a grudge against you, Mr. Roman.” 

“You have something to do with this!” Dick accused. “Where were you last night?” 

“On a date, with my girlfriend,” Gabrielle said mildly. “We went and played pool, and then we went back to her place, where we spent the night.” She smirked. “Want to hear about what we did?” 

“No, I’m fine,” Dick said hurriedly. “This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with our relationship, would it?” 

“You mean the completely unethical relationship we had?” Gabrielle asked. 

“It wasn’t unethi-” 

“Model Rule of Professional Conduct 1.8, regarding current clients and specific rules, subsection J,” Gabrielle recited. “An attorney may not have sexual relations with a client  _ unless  _ there was a consensual sexual relationship prior to the representation.” 

There was silence on the other end of the line. 

“Since that there was no consensual sexual relationship prior to you representing me, Mr. Roman, you have violated an ethical rule, and quite possibly several others,” Gabrielle said pleasantly. 

“You  _ do  _ know your law,” Dick said grudgingly. 

“I studied it, Mr. Roman, and legal ethics was an area I did well in, despite the fact that I hated it more than torts and personal injury,” Gabrielle smirked. “Will we be having to change lawyers, Mr. Roman?” 

“No,” Dick said sullenly. “And I won’t be negotiating your contract before it’s up.” 

“Splendid, Mr. Roman, glad that we can agree on that,” Gabrielle smiled. “Is that all, Mr. Roman?” 

“Yes, Ms. Novak,” Dick replied. “I apologize for my behavior. Have a good day, Ms. Novak.” 

“You too, Mr. Roman,” Gabrielle replied before hanging up with a laugh. 

They’d still have to keep an eye on their lawyer, but between the four of them, Gabrielle’s certain Dick wouldn’t try to double cross them. 

 

“So Dick’s been taken care of?” 

They were laying in Gabrielle’s bed, stroking over smooth skin, coming down from their collective highs after a date and another round of sex. Gabrielle has never felt more satisfied in her life. 

“He has,” Gabrielle said, tucking a strand of hair behind Samantha’s ear. “We’ll still have to keep an eye on him, but he’ll behave if he doesn’t want to be reported to the ABA.” 

Samantha smiled and leaned in to kiss Gabrielle. “Good.” 

Gabrielle sighed, submitting under Samantha’s warm kiss, running her fingers through that thick, beautiful chestnut hair. 

“What shampoo do you use?” Gabrielle asked, distracted. 

“Argan oil, with a tea tree conditioner,” Samantha laughed quietly, kissing Gabrielle again. “Do you want to try it?” 

“Please,” Gabrielle said. “I’m envious of this.” 

Samantha chuckled. “I’ve got a spare bottle lying around, I’ll give it to you tomorrow when I can get back to my house and get it.” 

Gabrielle smiled. “Thanks, Sammich.” 

Samantha smiled back. 

They laid there in silence some more, just running fingers over skin and listening to the other breath. It was a wholly domestic scene, very soft and loving, and Gabrielle felt like she would be taken care of. 

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” 

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, reword them so they sounded a little more coherent, and Gabrielle flushed. 

Samantha laughed quietly, kissing Gabrielle’s head. “Yeah, I guess I can do that,” she teased, laughing as Gabrielle pushed her younger girlfriend onto her back. 

“Brat,” she said affectionately. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later. It's a normal day at the office. Samantha and Gabrielle want brain bleach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. 
> 
> This chapter has brief M/M action in it. Oops. 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who supported me and who read through it before I posted so it reads coherently. And most of all, thank YOU, LK, for requesting this. You're amazing boo :*

“Door’s unlocked, Lucifer’s already here,” Samantha said, holding open the door for Gabrielle, who was carrying a large box of high heels. 

“Samtastic, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Gabrielle grunted, moving past her girlfriend and into Milton & Novak. 

“You’d be starving, unorganized, and sorely behind,” Samantha suggested cheekily. 

Gabrielle had put through the paperwork about Samantha’s internship and decided to hire her part time as her secretary. Even without the relationship, Gabrielle would’ve done that. Samantha was over the moon when Gabrielle handed the young woman her employment contract, and Gabrielle was rewarded quite thoroughly for it. 

“Brat,” Gabrielle teased, dropping the box of heels onto her desk before sighing. She would have so much sorting to do. “Where’s Luc?” 

“Beats me,” Samantha shrugged. “I’m going to go into the office, grab your planner.” She kissed Gabrielle’s cheek. “Need help with anything before I go do that?” 

“Help getting you out of this gorgeous suit later,” Gabrielle winked, enjoying the flush spreading across Samantha’s cheeks. 

“I’m going to get the planner then,” she said, turning and walking towards the office. Gabrielle admired the way Samantha’s calf muscles flexed in the heels before getting to work on sorting the heels. 

“Oh my  _ God!” _

“CLOSE THE DOOR SAMANTHA!” 

Gabrielle heard the commotion and came running towards Samantha’s aid before turning around. “ _ Jesus _ , Lucifer, couldn’t you have waited until  _ after  _ hours to get bent over your fuckin’ desk?!” 

“I didn’t expect you to be  _ on time,”  _ Lucifer growled from his position, which was bent over his desk, his suit pants bunched around his ankles and Dean’s cock quite obviously in his ass.

Samantha closed her eyes and made her way to Gabrielle’s desk, feeling around for the planner. “I need brain bleach.” 

“You and me both,” Gabrielle agreed, ignoring Dean and Lucifer as she helped Samantha grab what she needed. “Your usual for coffee, Lucifer? Dean?” 

The two men grunted their confirmations and Gabrielle guided her girlfriend and secretary out of the office. 

“I never want to see Dean’s dick ever again,” she declared. 

“Neither do I want to see Lucifer’s pale ass stuck up in the air ever again,” Gabrielle agreed. “Go get the coffee, and grab yourself a treat. I’ll write it off.” 

Samantha smiled and handed Gabrielle her planner and kissed her. “Your usual?” 

“Yes, please,” Gabrielle smiled into the kiss. 

“Alright, Gabamac,” Samantha smiled, laughing as Gabrielle rolled her eyes. She turned to go and yelped as Gabrielle impishly smacked her ass. 

Gabrielle laughed as Samantha gave her the finger, then blew her a kiss before sauntering out. She picked up her planner and looked at when her first appointment was before closing the planner. She could distantly hear Lucifer getting fucked in the office, so she opened up Spotify and scrolled to a playlist. “Uma Thurman” by Fall Out Boy blared throughout the tailor shop as she began sorting high heels. 

A normal day at the office, so to speak. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come Find Me on Tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
